


A Gentle Touch

by PaganWitchIsis



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Rape, Smut, Torture, Twist in plot, port from fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganWitchIsis/pseuds/PaganWitchIsis
Summary: finally getting married, Yuki and Shuichi seems to be having a great life together, when fate takes it turn. a jealous man and angry musician decide to take matters into their own hands. not what you would expect - Yuki x Shuichi





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This work was ported from fanfiction.net. It did not have a beta (I am open to having one if anyone wishes) and is pretty dark. Please see the tags for trigger warnings.

Title: A Gentle Touch  
Category: Anime/Manga » Gravitation  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Suspense  
Published: 07-14-08, Updated: 08-12-08  
Chapters: 13, Words: 37,096

Chapter One: The Proposal

"Why so insistent?" Shuichi asked himself out of curiosity as he walked onto their property. His lover had called him as he was leaving NG records to inform him that he was to make no stops on the way home. He was wanted home immediately because the writer had wished to go out.

Smiling to himself. Shuichi climbed the flight of stairs to his front door. He enjoyed spending time with the man and rarely went out with him. Yuki wasn't the type to enjoy the public.  
He reached for the handle only to find it opened from within, now staring at a rather content novelist.

"You coming in or not?" he playfully jested at the singer and pulled the smaller body into the dwelling.

"Where to?" Shuichi asked impatiently as he made his way through the living room and into the bedroom that they shared. Hearing nothing in response, he turned his lithe body slightly to see the man. Yuki stood their in his dark pants, white button down shirt rummaging through his belongings.

"Do you have any…modest clothes?" Shuichi couldn't help but smile.

"In the five years we have been together, you should know exactly what I own hun." Stretching he made his way to the bathroom and started up the shower. Something told him today was going to be an interesting evening.

"You never did answer me before."

He wouldn't let it go that the man would not tell him where they were going. Instead, Shuichi felt best that he annoy his elder with constant questions, hoping he'd slip up.

'Hard to believe he is only three years younger than me' Yuki sighed, after he got him there things would be easier. A small smile graced his lips. He could guess how things would turn up and if it went anything like how he expected, he would be happy.

The sun no longer danced in the sky and soon enough, the full moon shone through the sky. The familiar black Mercedes pulled into a vacant lot and ushered the boy out of the car.

"Where are we?"

"Right here" Yuki joked around with him "Follow"

They arrived at an entrance to a dirt walkway, worn from the constant feet treading it's path. It was a forest path that seemed enchanting all in it's own. A little spooked, the younger man held onto his lover's hand. As he was lead down the valley he wondered how this could be in Japan of all places, after all with how populated the country has been, most of the fertile land was torn down to accommodate.

"Yuki?"

The elder froze and looked back at him, soft eyes and a gentle smile. "We're almost there"

Yuki had opened up quite a bit from when he first met him. In the beginning, he was bitter, angry and hesitant. They would fight over attention and small squabbles. Their relationship would seem to progress as a yoyo, for every step forward, they would go backwards, never progressing.

Then in the third year he just gave up fighting with him. Now Shuichi was the only person to see it but Yuki was a gentle creature, well…towards him at least.

"we're here"

Shuichi looked up in disbelief. Maybe he was dreaming after all?

Before him, in the dense trees was a opening, brightened by the moons soft glow. The ground was covered in think green grass and there lay one turned over trunk. It seems like a nice reprieve from the hustle of the busy day.

Before he could say anything, his hand was let go and a pair of lips softly touched his own. Instinctively he closed his eyes and returned the admiration. Shuichi's right hand laying on Yuki's shoulder, the other on his waist. He loved his stature, he husky sent that smelled of the earth itself. He loved Yuki and he always reminded him of it, always.

Taking his hands and mouth back from the Singer, he picked him up and placed him on the lonely trunk.

"Yuki?" Bewilderment flashed over him and confusion.

Yuki chuckled. "it's ok Shu." He brought his right hand up to the vocalist's cheek and cradled it. "I brought you here for a specific reason."

Chastely kissing his lover, Yuki continued. "You know, I used to come here often before I met you. I liked to come here to forget everything, to run and escape." 'To be alone' he thought and watched emotions run through his counter-part's face. "Then I met you and everything turned upside down. I fell in love with you and was afraid. I didn't want to get hurt again. You made me forget my past I desperately fled from. You loved me no matter what I did or said to you, you always came back to me."

"Yuki?"

He went on, " You saved me Shu." He smiled and brought his other hand to rest on Shuichi's. "I can't imagine going on without you. That is why I brought you here." Kneeling in front of the younger man his grin widened. "Shuichi Shindou, my lover and the most precious thing in my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Shock, complete and utter surprise. It took but a moment for it to register within the mind of the singer. A single tear slid down his cheek and onto the writer's hand, a wide jubilant smile and a air tight hug, Shuichi in an instant was like a child on their birthday. Crying and shouting out a blissful "yes!". He buried his head into the crook of his neck and nipped tenderly at the flesh.

Chuckling, Yuki muttered an "I love you too" before pulling the boy off to present him with a promise, a promise that was pulled from his pocket and placed on his adoring left ring finger.

"You're mine now"


	2. Early Honeymoon

Warning: This chapter is not intended for the young.

Chapter 2: Early Honeymoon

"Can we go back home?" Shuichi asked impatiently, Yuki understood full well how his pink haired fiancé decided to show his enthusiasm. Nodding in agreement, he picked him up, trailing sweet kisses down his lover's silky sweet collarbone, neck, and face. The other boy happily showing his desire for the nicotine addict.

They disengaged as they got into their car for a moment, just a moment however before Shuichi's left hand began caressing his lovers right leg. He slid his hand up his pant leg possessively as the elder concentrated on the road as best he could considering his distractions.

"Mmm" a low growl escaped Yuki's throat, arousing the boy further to continue his actions.

Shuichi's hand crept further, slowly unbuttoning his pants and easing the zipper to its base. Shuichi grinned in thought of how his love would react to this turn of events, his gaze elevated to the blonde's face and saw him shudder slightly, his eyes taking quick takes of what the man had in store for his semi-erect phallus. Shuichi leaned over the seats and took the base of his length into his hand, slowly sliding it up and down, but not fast enough to gain any real pleasure. He was teasing him, finally revenge for all the times he was left gasping and panting for more only to be played with.

"Like that?" Shuichi asked with an evil smirk. Yuki was panting and rocking slightly into his hand. Shuichi had him in his hands…for now.

"Stop…more" He murmured between rugged breathes. Shuichi's smile widen.

"What's this? You want me to stop? More? Make up your mind. What do you want?"

"If I get what I want, we're guaranteed to crash." he chortled, his desire now fully standing for attention.

Shuichi looked at his surroundings, he had at least a 15 minute drive left before getting home, plenty of time! He stopped his ministrations and held his testicles in his hand, slightly applying pressure to the wanting member. Shuichi bent down after one look from his lover, a forewarning look questioning his thoughts and let his tongue slid against the underside of his penis. A sharp hitch escaped the writer's lips, Shuichi only pressed on. Stroking and nipping at his head, the singer was basking in the sound of Yuki's heavy breathing and moans. He would bet that any of his songs had nothing on the music he was infatuated with, the song of their love-making to come.

"nhh…uhh" Yuki drove the car as if on auto pilot. His left hand forgetting the wheel as he let it drift to the soft pink hair bundle bobbing up and down on his swollen appendage, his right hand grasping the wheel as hard as possible, afraid of losing control.

Shuichi drew back momentarily, Yuki was close to climax and he didn't feel like letting him off easy yet. From years of experience he knew that his mate could go at it for hours on end and rise to the occasion multiple times, his stamina was amazing however he was not a patient man. Shuichi planned on using that to his advantage. Shuichi decided to do something else entirely. Leaning back into his chair, and leaving the man's erection out as it twitched for attention, Shuichi skillfully placed his right hand under his shirt and toyed with his nipple, his left hand gently squeezing the bulge between his legs. He moaned loudly and noticed how uneasy the other had felt. He could not watch, he could not feel, all he could do was listen to the ragged breathing and delights of ecstasy.  
'almost there' Yuki thought 'almost!'

He pulled into his parking spot sideways on his property, he didn't care. No one could ticket him for bad parking on his driveway. Not that he cared of course.

The two escaped the car and did a primal fighting for dominance, hands grasping for body parts, heat and harsh breath over sweaty skin, pressing hard-on's neglected. Managing to open the door, yuki pushed the boy on the floor and kicked the door shut. Laying in the living room Yuki shed his button down shirt. Not caring to unbutton them, he ripped the shirt from his body, Shuichi's attention quickly latched to the man's nipple, his shoulder, his stomach. He had to taste him, lick him, touch him. His hand claimed Yuki's hair and shoved his head down to met his lips. A rough and fierce kiss that Yuki was not used to. This was one of the first times Shuichi had been so dominate, so aggressive. It was kinky and addicting. Yuki was turned on more. They were gasping for air, struggling to remove clothing, feeling the need of body heat wash over them. Soon enough Shuichi's shirt went missing, his pants pooled at his feet as he kicked them free, Yuki's already muscular body free of restrictions.

"Yuki" Shuichi gasped, attempting to gain the attention of the man desiring him.

"Yes?" Yuki slowed his actions, he wanted to enjoy this, not rush through it no matter what the boy had done to him in the car.

"I love you" He smiled, panting heavily on the ground as beads of sweat drip from the mans brow.

Shuichi Widened his legs, wanted to come to an end to start anew again. Yuki however had a different idea. He kissed the singer and lustfully murmured " No"

"No? Please Yuki! I need you! don't stop."

"That's not it, I want you to make love to me instead." Shuichi was in disbelief, was he more aroused than he thought that he now began making things up?

Chuckling a bit, Yuki moved the boy on top of him to show him how determined he is to be nailed by the vocalist. "Yuki…"

"Don't call me that" Yuki interjected "I want you to call me Eiri. Yuki is a name belonging to a dead man and as you can tell…" he thrust his hips into the smaller man's arousal "…I am still very much alive. Only you can call me that." He kissed him admiringly.

"Eiri, are you sure" He was scared, after all he was always the dominated in the relationship. What if he was horrible? What if…

"Fuck me Shuichi. I love you enough to do this. Now go at it before I change my mind." Yuki playfully threw the bottle of lubricant he had in a decorative box in the living room (on the end table no less) and prompt himself as best he could. Yuki watched as Shuichi applied a generous amount to his shaft, then move onto widening the writer. Groans and pants escaped him, cries of his name came from the man's lips as his hands balled into fists, wanting to cling onto something. "Fill me." was all he was told before he placed his tip to Yuki's entrance. He knew what this meant to Yuki. Yuki would only let Kitazawa have his way like this with him back when he was a boy, to give up dominance was taking control from the man. He needed control. To let Shuichi do this was an act of faith, he relied on his heart, his love for the boy. Shuichi pushed in slowly and waited for the man to get used to his eight inches. Yuki began rocking on him and as a sign to continue, Shuichi thrust himself deep within the tight hot man, his new fiancé.

"Shu…ahaa..mm…harder."

Shuichi did as he was told and began to pick up speed and strength. He was so tight, warm and desirable. The actions felt amazing. Shuichi's pants and moans were having an effect on the other. Shuichi rested his head against Yuki's, Shuichi's cries of pleasure and commands came right to the blonde's ear. Shuichi could feel the sweet end coming, his right hand shot to the neglected member and began pumping him furiously, eliciting a cry of release from the blonde. His back arched, seamen covering the boys chest and his walls constricted, tightening the space for Shuichi as he came, filling him with hot liquid.

Exhausted, Shuichi slumped forward as Yuki guided him next to him. Picking up Shuichi's boxers, he cleaned himself and Shuichi off of there love-making.

"ready for round two?"


	3. Reactions

Chapter 3: Reactions

The following morning Shuichi awoke to Yuki's slow deep breathing as he lie next to the man. Yuki's arms encircling Shuichi's waist made it difficult for the singer to release himself. Struggling slightly, he gave in to waking the blond with chaste, small kisses up his neck.

Groaning, Yuki gazed down at his pink haired idiot then to the digital clock on Shuichi's side of the bed. He sighed as he knew he had to get up, the clock read nine thirty and his beloved was due at the studio in thirty minutes otherwise a weapon aficionado would be threatening at his doorstep. Yuki released the other man and left to the bathroom as he planed the days events.

Shuichi was late again. He didn't arrive until quarter after and even then felt like he did better than his previous tardiness. Yuki always had a way of making him late. Shuichi smiled as he thought back to the last time he was yelled at. Yuki had his way with him..ok maybe Shuichi did start it but by the time they were done Shuichi was almost two hours late to the video shoot. Yawning slightly, Shuichi walked into studio five where he would be singing the new song he wrote three days prior.

"About time you arrived" the keyboardist was the first to notice his arrival. Hiro glanced up and smiled, he had a personality similar to Yuki's except not as harsh. Hiro wasn't into saying a whole lot but he cared deeply for his best friend, he came to Shuichi's aid countless times and always knew what to say. Shuichi merely smiled, how else do you greet an unspoken hello?

The band had a lot to do that day, yes he had to record that day but he had a photo shoot for his next album approaching. There next CD was due to release with an exclusive track with both Shuichi and his idol in a duet. Shuichi was quite pleased he agreed after all Ryuichi was now in America starting off his acting career. Shuichi really did miss his mentor but he tried to hide it, it was there time. Bad Luck was to rule Japan's music charts!

"Hey Shuichi. What is on your hand?" Hiro questioned.

The voice shook him from his head and he looked down, momentarily unaware of what the guitarist was talking about. A smile dawned on his face as he remembered his engagement ring.  
He had one interesting story to tell.

Some time later Shuichi finished his story and looked at his band mates. K looked at him and smiled "Bout time you two found commitment. I was beginning to think I would have to threaten him into it."

Suguru looked taken aback and seemed lost for words. He just went back to writing some music down on a score sheet, not sure of how to react to the surprising news.

"That's wonderful Shu!" Hiro's comment was the one that Shuichi valued. He was unsure of how he would of reacted. "But if he does anything to hurt you, let me know. I don't care what time of the day it is." He added thoughtfully. Shuichi hated to admit it but he relied on Hiro a lot. He was always there when Yuki kicked him out or whenever he was confused. Hiro was like a brother to him and it meant a lot to have his approval.

It wasn't long before word spread and soon enough, even the media had caught wind of the information. It wasn't long before Shuichi was called up to Tohma's office. Opening the door's he found a calm and collected man sitting behind his desk, a phone attached to his right ear.

"close the door." Tohma instructed and finished his conversation up with the third party.

"Do you know why I called you up here Shindou?" He said his sentence in monotone, his brow slightly angled obviously frustrated.

"Because Yuki proposed to me?" Why else would the president call for him? Right?

"So it is true then?" Shuichi showed his ring glistening on his left hand and smiled. Tohma continued to speak "The media is going to love this. Don't be surprised Shindou if they are overbearing, unfortunately I can do nothing to stop them either. The media has found it's way into any piece of news and like vultures, they will attack until nothing is left. " Shuichi wondered why Tohma had made such an analogy, yes the paparazzi loved trouble however he dealt with it before. He can do it again. Why was the sacho so concerned?

With a the wave of his hand, Shuichi was dismissed and shut the door behind him. What Shuichi didn't see however was how the news affected the president.

Slamming his hand onto the desk Tohma was furious. How could Yuki, his Yuki do such a foolish thing! No! Tohma picked his phone back up and dialed a number from his contacts as he relaxed into his chair and placed his feet on the edge of the desk.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, it's me again."

"I don't want to speak to you not after.."

"I have a better proposition for you." Tohma interjected to the voice on the other end.

"Not after last time, you screwed me over, you ran me over!"

"You messed up and I had to clean the mess, simple as that. Be thankful I didn't terminate you."

The other side went mute and waited for the other to continue.

"Look, remember the boy from last time? I have a plan but I'll need you help. You can get revenge if I can get what I want. Deal?"

"On one condition."

"That is?" Tohma was a bit agitated. After everything he did, he is still asking more?

"I can do what I want to the boy before ending him."

Tohma smiled "Deal."


	4. Plan In Action

Chapter four: Plan in Action

Yuki didn't need to look up from his monitor to know that Shuichi was home, the familiar cry of his arrival and noise made that painfully clear. A soft knock rasped on the door.

"Yes?" Yuki called out.

"Yuki?" Shuichi peered in, careful not to disturb him much. Out of experience he knew the writer was exhausted and moody from writing, it often made him wonder why he chose that career in the first place.  
"Didn't I tell you to call me Eiri?" Shuichi took a seat in the office, head down for some time.

"Sorry"

Eiri cocked an eyebrow and looked at his other half. This wasn't like him. "What's wrong?" Yuki decided to save the file and close the program, whatever was bothering the youth would be a long story to say the least. It was never something simple.

Shuichi placed himself on his lover's lap and buried his head into his black t-shirt, his small hands gripping the material. Yuki wrapped his arms around the boy and nipped his ear. "Come on Shu, tell me." Shuichi looked up and kissed the man lightly before responding.

"It was just…something Tohma said." Yuki felt a tang of dislike for the man, he always had a way of messing things up for him. The crush was getting quite annoying. Shuichi continued " He told me about how the rest of Japan will take our commitment. He basically was telling me that I have to deal with consequences of loving you. I am sorry. I really am. I don't want you bothered more than you are." Shuichi began to cry silently into Yuki's chest. Yuki however lifted his chin up slightly and brushed back his tears, gently placing his lips on Shuichi's. "You did nothing wrong." He shared another kiss with the man. "I'll happily tell everyone that I want to spend the rest of my life with a sexy annoying pop star whom I can't take my eyes off of."

Shuichi giggled "That sounds like my Shuichi" Yuki responded.

"Admit it, you can't take your eyes off me because you're afraid I'll burn your house down" Shuichi was joking of course but that didn't mean he couldn't play around with the boy a bit. Yuki nuzzled his neck and whispered a "There's that too" before having his way.

Meanwhile outside the Uesugi residence…

"Target confirmed sir." an uneasy voice responded, he was watching intently for the ones his boss had wanted.

"I want them both."

"both sir?"

"yes."

The following day Shuichi had woken to his lover's naked body. He chuckled slightly, they rarely sleep with clothes anymore. There was no point in wearing them to bed anymore, most nights Shuichi would be left soar and exhausted from his lover's love-making.

"Eiri!" Shuichi called out trying to wake the elder. He failed to stir under his grasp. Shuichi smiled as he came up with a way to wake him from his slumber. His gaze fell to his morning hard-on. Being male, he knew to well that kind of problem however Yuki woke before him most of the time. Shuichi rarely got to seem him in such a vulnerable state. Shuichi gently stroked the man slowly earning low growls and noises from the still sleeping man. As his pace intensified, Yuki woke up, oblivious to what was going on. Shuichi toyed with soft patches of skin, earning moans into his left ear. "Shu..i..chi" He called out under his breathe. His orgasm was approaching, he could feel it. "I'm going to…" his seed spilled out into Shuichi's hands and their sheets. Smiling Shuichi kissed his lover. "Good Morning!"

"Happy to see this wasn't a dream"

After a quick shower and a change of sheets for the mattress, Yuki made breakfast and the two were going about their morning duties.

"Please?" Shuichi was begging while wrapped around his right leg. Yuki began to drag him about the house hoping he'd get his ass a case of 'rug burn' and he'd surrender. Of course that meant he'd hear him complain and later would have to make him feel better. Yuki smiled, he knew what he would have in mind for that.

"No"  
"You're going out anyways, could you please take me to work? You never do…"

The dragging stopped as he glared at his lover. "Will it shut you up?"

Shuichi jumped off the man and nodded. Sighing, Yuki replied " then get ready"

Practically skipping, Shuichi gathered his items and met Yuki in the living room, chastely kissing the man he walked to the door and turned to see Yuki follow shortly after. Yuki walked outside the apartment and noticed the bad weather. It was raining, cold and windy "looks like it is going to be a an interesting day." Yuki said barely audible.

Shuichi didn't hear him, he was too busy running to the car to avoid the cold drops of water. "EIRI, UNLOCK THE CAR!" Yuki smiled, a drenched lover didn't sound so bad but out of concern, Yuki unlocked the car. 'I'll have my way with you later' Yuki thought and got into the car.

The sky was unreasonably dark for 9:30 in the morning. Yuki took note strangely, he usually could care less. The only thing was that today, out of all days he had a bad feeling about leaving the house.  
Soon enough he was proven right.

A car cut him off, causing the man to stomp on the breaks, hydroplaning on the turf. There were no other cars around so luckily, he didn't have to avoid anything.

A car cut him off from behind and in front. Men stepped out with guns and screamed at them to get out of the car. One of the weapons fired into their windshield. They meant business. Shuichi looked scared as he looked towards his lover, waiting for instructions.

"They're serious, do as they say…for now." He looked at his lover "I'll get us out of this."

Stepping from the vehicle both Shuichi and Yuki were surrounded by men. "Hands above your heads! Kiss the ground!" they were shouting instructions as they willingly obeyed. Forcefully hands shoved them against the asphalt tying their hands together and gagging them. Tossing them inside a car as another sped off with Yuki's Mercedes.

Shuichi. Yuki could only think about Shuichi at that point. The smaller boy had a scratch on his head as a small trail of blood fell down and pooled at his eyelids. The boy was out cold, Yuki was barely conscious himself as he felt them drive off. All he could make out was that they were in the trunk, his body pushing his lover against the wall. Yuki kissed the unconscious boy and covered him best he could. The singer was soaked, his nipples erect. The boy was cold, even if he couldn't tell him his body betrayed him. Yuki did his best to heat the boy before what seemed like eternity, the car stopped.

Hands grabbed him as threw him to the ground, playing dead sort to speak, Yuki decided not to let them know he was listening in.

He heard another body land on the ground, obviously Shuichi.

"Here they are sir" the voice was unrecognizable.

"Good, I don't need your services anymore. Here's your payment. Remember, we never met and you know nothing. To keep your mouth shut, I put in a little…bonus." Yuki stiffened, He knew that voice. No, he was dead, there was no way. Tohma told him himself!

Soon enough, all he could hear was muffling sounds and shifting of items. He couldn't hold the rouse any longer, a fierce kick to the groin shook him from his 'slumber'  
Yuki cried out in pain, grimacing and curling within himself to shield his hurt privates.

"I knew you were up." Yuki looked around, he was in a house. Nothing seemed distinctive, it seemed normal enough. Earth toned walls, moderate furniture, a basic home. Yuki's eyes scrambled for Shuichi, he was no where in sight.

"Your boy toy is in the other room. As for you, I have plans. Before that however." Another kick aimed at his stomach. Pain, searing pain. Yuki bit his lip, he wouldn't hear him cry out. " I am waiting for my partner in crime."

Yuki looked up. "So what do you want Taki?"


	5. Nightmares

Chapter five: Nightmares

Taki looked down at Yuki and smiled. " Revenge." he smugly responded and leaned down to grab a fistful of blonde locks. "I know how to hurt you without touching you bastard." His smile widened. "And it appears I have an hour before my 'friend' arrives so how about I show you what's to come?"

Yuki was afraid. Of course he didn't want to admit it but it was obvious what his plans were…he was going to hurt Shuichi.

Taki pulled Yuki into another room by his hair and threw him to the wall. All Yuki could feel was cold metal clamping around his already restrained wrists. He was chained and powerless against whatever Taki had in store.

"Now watch carefully" The bastard was smiling, Yuki was angry as it is but taunting the man was insulting. The worst thing was, Yuki was unsure who this 'friend' Taki was referring to. Yuki's mind raced, the worst thing of all is that his brother-in-law lied to him. Something wasn't right, all he knew for sure was that he had to get out of this with Shuichi or he would never forgive himself.

Yuki looked at the scene before him as Taki shut the door to the room. The only thing in the room was a single bed and Shuichi was chained to the bed frame by his wrists still unconscious. Taki punched the boy in the face, then the stomach. Shuichi long since awaken curling within himself and confused. "Leave him alone!" Yuki shouted, hoping to get the punishment instead of his lover.

"Naughty boy, we can't have you ruining the moment." Taki soon placed a cloth in his mouth, muffling his yells and screams for his mercy on the boy. Shuichi looked up at this moment to see who the attacker was and froze. Memories of the attack fresh in his mind no mater how long ago it occurred. "No, I'm sorry please!" Taki smiled and Yuki's hatred grew.

"Smile bitch and put a show on for your toy over there." Taki's hand gestured towards Shuichi lover who was glaring and shining his murderous eyes at the man. Yuki looked as if he would kill the former musician.  
Shuichi looked at Eiri, unaware he had been there previously. "Leave him out of this! Please!"

"Sorry kid, no can do. You see the person who set this up has special interest in him. I can't do anything yet you see, not until he arrives that is." Taki drew his hand to Shuichi's chin and tightened his grip. "Now I have limited time so let's get to work."

Taki ripped the boys shirt from his body and threw it on the ground at Eiri as he bit and left marks on the boy. Shuichi cried out for him to stop, telling him it hurt him. All he got in response was a swift hit to the gut or a slap to the face. The more he said anything, the more he was hurt. Yuki began yanking at his chains, trying to burst free. He knew he couldn't but he tried anyways, there had to be some way, any way to get out of this. Taki had stripped the boy and stared at his prize before him, his erection ever present as he looked at Shuichi's fiancé. "And you thought you could keep him to yourself. Watch this!" Taki gripped Shuichi's limp penis and squeezed as hard as he could. The boy screamed. "Don't like it? How disrespectful. Maybe you'll like this!" Taki took a lighter from his pocket and placed it inches from the man's testicles, Shuichi was screaming, yelling, pleading and begging as Taki light the object. Yuki Fought the chains, forcing his wrists to bleed as he yanked and pulled, trying to shout at he man through his gag. Taki pulled out a pocket knife then and placed the lighter under it until the steel was red hot. Yuki knew what was coming. Yuki was going to kill the man.

Taki stuck the metal to Shuichi's thigh, branding the man. Shuichi screamed again.

"Maybe I should try something else?"

Yuki broke threw the chains in his rage.

With the knife in hand, Taki met the man as Yuki blatantly charged the musician.

Yuki's outbursts were silenced, a hot blade embedded into his shoulder. 'how could I be so foolish' Yuki wondered before falling to the ground. The wound was cauterized at least. Taki kicked the smoker and placed more chains on his body. Where he found them was beyond his imagination but Taki made sure the man was secure before continuing his fun.

"Looks like I am running out of time, better have my way." He smiled and looked back at the crying and whimpering singer as he slid his pants and boxers to his knees. Positioning him for entry, Taki sheathed himself inside the boy. More pain, more screaming, more of his begging. Taki loved the sounds. His erection was throbbing from it. He began pumping furiously into the man as blood seeped from his backside, being torn open again and again.

Taki finished as soon as he started thankfully and left the two as he heard someone enter. Taki pulled up his clothes and left the room, the door closing behind him.

Yuki almost had the gag, he shimmied his face up to let it fall to his throat. "Shuichi?"

He was crying, still begging for him to stop. Shuichi was unaware that he left or that his love was calling out to him. Yuki tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible when so much rage was inside him. After the things he did to him, how could he not be. "Hun. Look over here." Yuki could care less about the wound on his shoulder, he only thought of the mess of tears on the blood stained bed.

"Eiri…I'm sorry" Shuichi was shaking violently. "It isn't you fault, you didn't do anything wrong" yuki reassured him before a rustle and noise shook their attention. Then a gunshot. Yuki froze, things have gotten worse.

The door opened and in was thrown none other than Mr. president himself, Tohma Seguchi. He was bound, blood on his leg. Was he the one shot? How many people were going to get dragged into this?

Taki walked in, a gun in his hand. As he was followed by his band mate. His name was unclear, all Yuki knew was that he almost killed him when he went to confront them rapping Shuichi.

"I think it is time we cleared things up." The evil in his voice put Yuki to shame, Taki was a monster. He continued. "You see, I don't want to keep you guys in the dark making you think this was random fucking thing otherwise I can't have so much fun messing with your heads." He looked at Tohma " Haven't you wondered what happened those years ago? Let's explain."

Tohma looked up and spoke. He had something to do with this? "I asked Taki to hurt Shuichi. At the time, Taki was jealous, he wanted something done. I thought I was protecting Eiri, I wanted him for myself. I…loved him." Shuichi cried on the bed, his wound burning. Taki released the boy and pushed him on top of Yuki. Interjecting he added "Try anything and I'll kill you" Tohma continued as Shuichi clung to his soon to be husband as Yuki was helpless to do anything for the boy. Leaning down, Yuki kissed his soft hair entangled in hard blood. "I told him I'd let it slide, he screwed up though, he didn't break the boy. You got hurt" Tohma looked at the novelist whose hatred was burning like the sun. "I had to do something so he got hurt…temporarily. When he was released I made sure he was hidden and well off. Then you two had to get engaged. I was furious. I called him up to arrange an accident. Shuichi would be dead and in your grief you'd come to me."

"But I had other ideas." Taki spoke up and kicked the sacho " I told him to meet me here, not telling him I had you both. My two band mates helped out, provided weapons." Hands were on Yuki's wrists and the chains, Shuichi was trying to free him regardless of the pain he was in. Yuki had to question "two?"

"I shot one dumbass. He decided to have a conscious so he had to be removed. I wasn't going to put up with this bastard telling he what to do" he gestured towards Seguchi and yuki felt his wrists free of restraint. Yuki held the boy, careful not to hurt him more than he was. "and now I'll have my revenge on you all. You see, I plan to not only kill you all but making you all laughing stocks. There is no way I'll let you all look like martyrs. Try anything, and I will shoot you in the fucking head where you stand. Do you understand?"

Nodding slightly, they decided to leave and lock the door behind them.

Yuki punched Tohma square in the face and was going to murder him for such schemes when he heard faint crying. "Shuichi" Yuki turned towards and cradled him, examining his wounds and trying to sooth them from hurting so much. "Your shoulder is out of place" Yuki whispered in his ear, the boy close to tears. Shuichi knew what had to be done and braced himself "now" he murmured and waited. Yuki put it in place, Shuichi was going to yell when Yuki silenced him with a kiss. "We don't want to alert them if possible" Tohma was all but forgotten. "Eiri, your wrists and shoulder!"

Yuki raked his hands through his lover's hair. "It is ok, nothing compared to what you went through."

Yuki cleaned the blood from Shuichi's face with the material used to gag the writer. Then he looked at Tohma and turned from him. He didn't care what he had planed or seen, Yuki was deciding to take care of his fiancé's branding and burning incident and it made Yuki feel better to think that only he could touch him like that willingly. Tohma didn't have to see that. Shuichi bite down on Yuki's shoulder as he assessed his problem, the dry blood from his backside on Yuki's leg. Shuichi clutched the elder, afraid. "Eiri"

Yuki kissed him. "I love you"

Shuichi cried until he was out cold. They didn't come back for them till the following day. Shuichi cried out through the night and made Yuki feel guilty. His past had happened on the love of his life except he wasn't sure if they could get out of this anytime soon. Yuki was also sure as all hell that he would not let his pink haired hyper lover become a murderer, he would rather kill the person for him then let Shuichi hate himself.

Meanwhile at NG

"The police are still searching for pop star Shuichi Shindou, President of NG records Tohma Seguchi and famous writer Eiri Yuki. New developments have been made as Yuki's car has turned up five miles south of the city, an obviously damaged windshield. The police are saying that this is now turned into a kidnapping case and feel the suspects are armed and dangerous. Do not take matters into your own hands. If anyone has any information please call…" Hiro turned the TV off. This couldn't be happening. One minute his friend is happy and excited, the first time he had been that ecstatic in a long time and the next they may be dead on the streets unfound.

He wasn't going to become pessimistic, he was going to find his friend no matter what. Something told him however that Tohma had something to do with it. "can't ask him now" he commented. Hiro instead went to his manager K who had already knew of the new developments. If the machine gun wielding American couldn't find him, no one could.

"Anything new?" Hiro asked.

K looked from his screen. "Yes and no. you see I had a tracking system on the boy in case he decided to become tardy or skip out on obligations however it appears to have fallen off of him during some sort of struggle. At least we have a start."

"You think Tohma is with them?" Hiro asked, he could care less to be frank but if he was, things may be a bit easier.

"I do. I also think I know who is behind this mess."

Hiro cocked an eyebrow "you do? Who? How?"

"you see, Tohma forgot his cell phone at his desk and in his outbox was an unfamiliar number. After dialing I got an interesting surprise."

"and?"

"the voice recording for an answering machine picked up. It was you friend from ASK."

Hiro was confused of course, everyone was told that he had an accident, never to be seen again in retrospect. "what?"

"It appears our friend is back from the grave."

"Tohma is up to something." Hiro was sure of it. It was instinct of course, pure instinct but he was sure.

"Poor Mika, he was the one who pushed he to commit suicide two years ago. And now he is pushing your friend farther from happiness." K sighed. He was familiar with the man's tactics. After all, he was with Nittle Grasper for sometime.

"Funny thing is, her death pushed Shuichi and Yuki together." Hiro was worried, though he'd never show it. "So where do we start?"

"follow me."


	6. Mockery

Chapter 6: Mockery

Yuki tended to Shuichi all through the night, held him close and kissed his sweaty temple. He took care of his wounds the best he could without medical equipment and protected him as he slept in his embrace. Morning would come soon, Yuki couldn't help but fear for the plans that were in store and what horrors would befall his Shuichi.

Morning came with a punch to the face.

At least it did concerning Eiri. Taki was enjoying himself too much at their expense.

"Well well, what can I do today?" Taki was thinking of a few ideas, then it hit him. Humiliation first, just like how that brat had humiliated him before, the wrath would be ten fold.

Taki smiled and walked out momentarily, returning with a video camera in hand. "so who is with who?"

Yuki was confused, what was going on? Eiri's quizzical brow did not go unnoticed.

"I'm going to make you internet icons all right. Yuki and Shindou, Get on the bed." Taki had ordered, pointing at the head board.

Yuki picked up the smaller man as he whimpered in his sleeve and gently placed him on the mattress before he sat on it himself. Taki seemed pleased with his previous work, his grin never seeming to escape his cold lips.

"I'm going to tape you fucking the boy, you understand me? Can you do that after his beating yesterday? Can you screw his brains out when I tore him open in pain?" Taki found in amusing, Yuki however was furious at what he was planning for them to do. The bastard wanted to make porn videos to be distributed on the net, worst off he was ordered to have sex with his lover who was still crying in pain from Taki's mistreatment. "Shuichi?" Yuki called his name softly, brushing his lips against the boy's cheek.

His eyes opened and nodded to something. What was he agreeing to? "Eiri. I heard him."

"I can't….I can't hurt you." Yuki's arms braced the smaller man and kept his voice to a minimum. Taki seemed interested in their conversation, he didn't even speak up, he didn't tell them to stop and start fucking. He stayed quiet and watched them share words.

"Eiri, I trust you." Shuichi smiled weakly. "He'll kill us if we don't. I rather have sex with you than anyone else. No matter how much pain I am in, I'll love it since you'll be the one taking care of me. I know you don't want to hurt me and I love you. Please. I don't want to lose you." The last sentence struck a nerve. How many times has he told himself the same thing about Shuichi? That bastard was going to pay.

"The camera is on boys. I am sure you know what to do. I want to see release, I want to see rough-housing. Your fans would be disappointed otherwise." Such arrogance. Such hate. Yuki would make sure he would see his demise.

Yuki turned his attention back to Shuichi and kissed him lightly, unaware that Tohma was sitting by watching the scene play out. Yuki didn't know how he was supposed to react to the boy, they were putting on a show, Shuichi was crying between motions, it tore Yuki inside to see this happen. Yuki wasn't sure he could get an erection or his lover for that matter. How could they have sex if their bodies weren't into it? Yuki was gentle as he removed clothing, afraid as he kissed his shoulder, his legs and avoided the branded area on his thigh. How could Shuichi get an erection after the incident with the lighter. He seemed to be functioning after that display but Yuki would bet that it would hurt the boy beyond reason to touch it now. "Eiri." Shuichi called out, Shuichi was strangely being turned on by Eiri's worried nature, the task they were asked and the predicament. Shuichi was afraid of losing Eiri. Shuichi guided Yuki's hesitant hand t his member "Play with me."

"Won't I hurt you?"

"It's ok" Shuichi knew it would hurt but his lover's touch could make anything feel pleasurable. Shuichi was determined to get through this without Yuki knowing how much it pained him.

Yuki slowly pumped his length as he paid close attention to his expressions. If he looked like he was in a great amount of pain, he would stop immediately 'screw the consequences' He thought. Shuichi let a moan escape his mouth. Of course his shaft was burning but Yuki was providing so much pleasure to him, it was a battle and Shuichi was sure Yuki would make him scream in pleasure in the end.

By the time Shuichi was fully stripped, Yuki still adorning his pants, Taki found himself playing with his own phallus. 'Maybe I shouldn't kill them right away' Taki was enjoying the scene before him. The moans that escaped Shuichi's mouth as Yuki sucked him, the way Yuki gasped as he penetrated the man. Shuichi cringed of course, bringing a smile to Taki's face. "Still feel me huh?" Yuki ignored him and decided to remain still until Shuichi gave him the go ahead. After what seemed like eternity, Yuki had somehow, without his full notice or control, climaxed into his lover. Shuichi followed afterward and relaxed against the sheets, sweat pooling on their bodies.

The camera turned off and Taki decided to pull Tohma with him into another room. Yuki grinned ' your turn bastard'.

"I'm sorry" Yuki muttered as he wiped the evidence of their lovemaking from the boy and himself. Yuki had to help Shuichi pull on some pants, his legs were sore, his back end of in agony, and worst of all, he was smiling.

Yuki knew better, that smile was fake, he was putting up a front. Yuki was sure that they would be found or they could escape with some time, what he was worried of, no it wasn't worry. It was fear, was of Shuichi turning out like he had. Yuki kissed the man in his arms as he started to fall to sleep.

"It isn't your fault" Shuichi fell into a deep sleep after those words. Those same words that had been spoken to him so many times. Soon enough, it seemed like the demons he fought off so long ago were reemerging.

"I need a cigarette." Yuki quit smoking three years ago, for Shuichi and his own sake. This had been the first time he had craved one since being free of the cancer sticks, or as Shuichi put it "death sticks".

Hours later, Shuichi woke up, held desperately in Yuki's arms. The novelist's head resting in the crook of his neck and arms encircling his waist. He was out cold. Shuichi couldn't help but smile and kiss the man.  
Yuki's eyes fluttered open and joined his lover in the realm of the living. Looking around the room he noticed Tohma had once again returned. 'About time I speak to him…' Yuki thought.

"Eiri, look I am…"

"Don't call me that!" Yuki spat back at the man mid-sentence as he sat up and held his lover in his arms. Yuki gently stroked the singer's hair and moved him to rest on his chest.

"What? Call you what?"

"Eiri. You can never call me that. I don't see you as close enough to use my real name. No, call my Yuki-san since we have no association." Yuki was pissed beyond reason as he lashed out at the president.

"What?! You let that brat call you by your name but I can't? Your brother-in-law!" Tohma was angry, of course he was ticked. He loved the man who was placing his employee before him. A child in retrospect.

"He has a fucking name. Call him Shuichi or else I'll fucking tear your balls off, you're lucky I haven't already!" Shuichi's arm laced behind Yuki's neck and dug his head deeper into the writers chest. Yuki's hand came up as if protecting the boy and held him dearly as he went on. " Brother-in-law? You killed my fucking sister! You think I couldn't put two and two together you asshole! How the hell could I ever care about you when all you do is fuck with people. He…" Yuki held Shuichi tighter " Is the closest person to me and I love him. I don't know why you can figure that out! You were always so jealous weren't you? You saved me from Kitazawa, I thanked you and you then thought I had to be protected from everything. Well guess what. I don't! if I ever need protecting, ever, he will protect me as he has always done." Yuki was gesturing to the man in his arms who began tearing up at the display his lover was putting. Shuichi was a bit scared, he never seen Yuki so pissed off before. This had been the first where he had reached this point. If yuki wasn't holding him, stroking him and loving him, Shuichi would have ran. The sight of Yuki so enraged was riveting.

Tohma stood his ground.

"HE will protect you? HA! That boy is afraid of anything and everything. Don't make me laugh. He's a fucking whore who needs constant attention. And this engagement is a joke! Where the hell are you going to get married? You wont be able to, not many places allow gay marriage you idiot! Are you going to travel the world for some damn cry baby who can't even hold his own. He probably enjoyed getting fucked by Taki, He was asking for it! That look on his face, he knew what happened last time, he wanted…" Yuki had shifted his weight from the man he was holding and had punched Tohma square in the face. Yuki stood over him as he continued to beat the man, punch after punch on the temple on his elder. His fists became bloody, he didn't care if it was his own or Tohma's blood, he was out for the kill.

"No!" Shuichi had slung himself on Yuki, afraid of his lover becoming a murderer…again. He didn't want him to end up like that, he didn't want him haunted again by his actions.

Yuki felt weight on his back, he didn't care, his judgment clouded by anger.

He didn't realize anything until Shuichi was hit in the process.

Yuki stopped, scared and resentful. He hit his fiancé, his wounded fiancé.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I…" he was silenced by a kiss. Funny how that was how he used to shut the boy up and was reversed on him. Shuichi pulled back and explained. " I'm ok baby, I just…I don't want you to kill. Not again." With this Shuichi latched his lips to the man to show him how "okay" he was. Shuichi pulled back hesitantly after a few seconds, he had to make sure Tohma was living.

Twitching on the ground in a pool of his own blood was the once feared CEO of NG records. Barely breathing but alive. Shuichi took care of the wounds as Yuki sat away from them still ever watchful however in case Tohma swung out or Taki returned after the commotion. He had to be away, his anger hadn't left him, he looked around the room. The only window in their was boarded up and with the number of nails in the wood, it would take a long time to pry them free. The rest however was solid wall, no way of escape through there. But, Yuki thought, if they could start removing some nails each day they may get out of that mess. Surly someone had to have gotten somewhere with their case. Yuki doubted Hiro would have given up on Shuichi.

Yuki wouldn't admit it to the boy but he respected his best friend greatly. Shuichi thought they never got along but they did in their own right. One day he'd invite the boy over and show Shuichi there was a compromise.

Shuichi walked back to his lover as he was lost in thought and sat down, grimacing at his wounds. Yuki's head turned back to Shuichi and began holding him again before he had nearly killed Tohma. Shuichi looked up and kissed him on the cheek " thank you for defending me."

"Of course I would. I love you. I am protective of you and I don't want to see you hurt, not by anyone and myself is included."

Shuichi kissed him on the lips. The feel of the ex-smoker was all Shuichi needed to calm down. Yuki asked fro entrance to Shuichi's lips as the boy happily gave way. Yuki loved those deep kisses, he felt if in some way he was becoming more intimate. Their tongues fighting for dominance, usually Shuichi would lose the battle only to find that Yuki had surrendered. Shuichi giggled with their lips locked onto one another. Yuki pulled back and kissed his neck, trailing down to his collarbone. He pulled back and looked at the heap on the ground. He didn't look good. Maybe he did go to far.

"Thank you for stopping me." Yuki whispered in his ear. The hot breath had tickled the man, Yuki knew that was a sensitive part on him. Shuichi began chuckling lightly and turned on his lover's lap. "He is right though."

"on what?" Yuki closed his eyes and rested his head on the singer's shoulder.

"Where are we getting married?"

"I'll find someplace for us to wed. I don't care what I have to do, I just want to let it be known that I want to be with you forever. I love you." Yuki hugged the boy some more.

"as soon as we're out, I'm getting you to a hospital and getting you home. I wont let anything happen to you again if I can help it." Yuki continued. Shuichi frowned and looked at Yuki's shoulder. The wound had began healing, puss forming from the lack of attention. "and what about you. I need you looked at. I don't want you to leave."

"I'll do anything for you."

"Anything?"

"hmm?" Yuki was close to slumber, the smell of the boy was intoxicating and the forced events left him exhausted.

"when we get home I have something I want to ask you."

"why not now?"

"because I don't want to make plans when we could be killed tomorrow."

The reply had gotten to Yuki but he was right in a way. One thing was for sure if and when they got out of this, some things were changing."

Meanwhile back with the Bad Luck crew…

"They have to be in this town somewhere! This is where the tracking device left off." K shouted to the group. Sometimes it made Hiro wonder what would happen if they planned discretion with the fire arm obsessed manager. They followed the device twenty three miles outside of the city and met a small town. At least they didn't have a lot of places to look.

Sighing, Hiro decided to go to the bar across the street, he could ask there since the customers were always so…eccentric.

He walked in and sat down at the bar waiting for the bartender to finish with the other guest when something interesting struck his ear. A conversation going on next to him with two drunken men, large in size was pretty heated.

"what do you mean you get the bonus for keeping your mouth shut? I had to deal with that fucking novelist! The boy was easier!"

Novelist? Hiro was on to something. The bartender stopped by and the man ordered something non-alcoholic as if casually as he listened in.

"Don't like it then tell the boss. He has the bastards in some house outside of here in the woods. "

"I drove that damn Mercedes, daring cops to pull me over before getting to the dump site! I had to carry the idiots and put them into the trunk. I did more work than you!"

"he gave it to me!"

The two began to fight and Hiro took this as a cue to leave. Their searching area just got a whole hell of a lot smaller.


	7. Moment in Horror

Chapter 7: Moment in horror

'Why? Why wasn't the bastard killing them or doing worse than what he is doing now. Taki had so many chances and opportunities and yet here they are, after one deed they are left alone until the next day. Don't get me wrong, I am happy he hasn't done worse but why are they still here. Why hasn't he killed them yet?' Yuki's mind began wondering during the night, his body was awake but after glancing at his watch, he found that it was only two in the morning.

"Damn my fucked up schedule." Yuki looked at the boy next to him on the bed, his small body wrapped in the blanket for warmth. He looked so content just being near Eiri. Tohma on the other hand was now conscious and could move a bit. 'Maybe I should have not beat the crap out of him in case Taki decides he would rather terminate his fun session in fear that they were getting violent. If only he knew…'

Yuki looked at those windows again and got up as silently as possible. He examined the boards and took note that even if he could pry them open, the only one who may fit would be Shuichi. Tohma could but in his state, he couldn't walk and Yuki was too big. Yeah sure he was thin but from what he could see through the wood, as soon as you cleared the window you had a very short distance to change position. Yuki was too big. "Even if I can get him out, I'll be happy knowing that no matter what is done to me, he is alive."

What the man hadn't noticed was a lazy eyeball watching his movements and listening to his words. Shuichi woke up when Yuki had left the bed, feeling his warmth escape him Shuichi gently touched his wrist.  
Yuki almost swung out, almost. Shuichi had scared him all right. One moment he is looking for an escape path the next a hand is clutching his wrist. Not the brightest of ideas but Yuki was sure he would let it slide in light of the situation.

"No" Shuichi murmured out "I won't leave you here. I love you. Don't make me leave you. " The boy began to cry and Yuki found his resolve falling through his fingers. He brushed the tears lightly from his face and looked him in the eye.

"Shuichi, I wont do it. I would love to see you safely away but I am concerned of what would happen if you were found but the wrong sort."

Shuichi knew what his references were to. Shuichi was informed of the men after coming back to reality. Sighing to himself, Shuichi kissed his lover passionately .

Yuki was addicted to Shuichi, there was no other way of putting it. Shuichi pressed in and leaned on his lover, his hands raking through the blonde's hair. Yuki hesitantly pulled back, they wanted each other but Yuki wouldn't have it. Shuichi and himself were injured and a few hours ago forced to have sex on a camera while the boy was in pain. How could he be turned on in this predicament?

"Shu, if he asks me to hurt you or do worse. I can't do that. I need to talk to you now before he comes in here in a couple hours. I f anything should happen I…" Shuichi pulled the stronger man into an embrace, the actions momentarily making the writer lose place.

"I'm sorry" Shuichi buried his head in Yuki's shoulder and began to cry lightly. All Yuki could do was caress him and mutter sweet nothings into his ear "I't isn't your fault. We'll get through this. Remember back when we were captured? I told you I would find a way out and I don't go back on my word. I love you Shu. We still have a wedding to plan." Yuki sported a fake smile, the chances seemed low of getting out of the situation however with Shuichi's friends and associates, he believed that if they could hold out a few days, they may get out. Yuki was welcoming the idea of the American barging into the scene for once.  
Hours passed by and Yuki made sure to stay awake for Taki's entrance this time ( the last had his face a bit swollen and bruised) and he woken up his lover as well. Yuki wasn't sure what was going to happen, especially when Taki finds Tohma in the heap he was now. Would this mess with his plans and anger the man, leading to a fight for survival? Yuki knew he could take the man down under normal circumstances however with a firearm? There wasn't a thought in his mind to rebel, at least not yet.

The door opened up and the man emerged his other team mate was spotted nor has he been seen since they arrived. Did he kill him too? Taki stopped and looked at the excuse of an old boss on the ground. His eyes darted towards Yuki, the only one capable of such things in that room.

"So what's your deal? You have the eyes of a murderer, what the fuck are you?" Taki felt it was best to question before deciding how to react to the situation. Best to know your enemy right? Taki was sure he wasn't into picking a fight with someone experienced in killing others, yeah sure Taki did just kill another of his band members by suffocation (he wanted out and he got it!). He did shoot the last member between the eyes. So what, what bothered him worst though was that he was hesitant. If this man holding his formal rival showed no remorse, it was best not to attack at that time. That moment of hesitation could cost him. Taki also couldn't kill Shindou until then either. So that left the mess on the ground who barely clung to life.

"That's none of your damn business"

Taki upholstered his gun, a little scare should get some answers. " Tell me bitch or the boy wont have to worry about pleasing you anymore." Yuki held him tighter, moving his arm slightly to protect his body and head from anything the man could come up with in case the gun had a 'malfunction'.

"Bastard…I killed people, all of them. I was almost raped as a kid, took the gun and shot everyone. There was blood everywhere. Happy?"

Taki wasn't expecting that answer. And by Shindou's reaction he knew that information. He wanted to be with a murderer? Well, it explained how he could do such things before when they first met.

"Now what to do today?"

Yuki was hoping that if anything involved two people that he would be paired with Shuichi, he was going to protect him.

"Since poor president here can't do anything" Taki pointed his gun to the body. Yuki knew what was coming, he could see it but he made no effort to do anything. He held his lover for dear life, covered his head and forced him not to look. Taki shot three times. Yuki doubted Tohma being alive from those attacks. If he was, he would surly die of blood lose by the time help arrived. Shuichi tightened his grip on Yuki, he was terrified. All Shuichi knew was that Yuki had pushed his head into the side of his body and his arm, shielding his eyes. Gun shots rang off close by. Shuichi jumped and clawed at Yuki some more, thankful it wasn't him being shot at. 'If it wasn't Eiri then…' Shuichi knew the answer, fear griping his heart. Was he really going to die before getting married? Was he going to get killed or lose Eiri when he finally heard what he wanted to hear for so long and his dreams coming true? Shuichi couldn't hold back the tears, he was scared and he let Eiri know by his actions. Eiri held him tighter, refusing to let him look up.

Yuki felt him shift in his grasp but the man wouldn't let him peek at the scene before him. If Shuichi did change from these events, he would be damned if he couldn't shield him from anything. If Tohma died, the body would be left to rot in their room. Yuki wasn't looking forward t this. Funny things was that he felt nothing when Tohma was shot. Well, ok, he felt something but it wasn't entirely compassion. He felt like he let him down, here he was saved by him years ago and yet he couldn't do anything to return the favor. He felt like even if his sister died because of suicide, even if she killed herself because of that man, he owed it to their kid. The poor child would grow up without any parents should Tohma slip into the darkness.

"Now you two!" Taki shouted, his gun raised. Yuki was looking down the barrel of the gun when he was addressed. "I'm getting the camera, You two are going to fuck , then I'll fuck your boy (again) and then I want you" Taki's gun was acting like a pointer, aimed at Eiri of course " to beat him senseless" Yuki's heart stopped for a second. He couldn't hurt the boy. Even when they made love, he was extremely gentle not to hurt the man. Anger reeled its ugly head, no. He couldn't!

"Shuichi, I want you to hide under the bed. Do you hear me?" Shuichi knew he was planning something stupid, he just knew it. Shuichi began wailing, begging him to reconsider. Yuki silenced him with a kiss and all Shuichi could think of was ' Will this be the last time I touch my love?'

Taki had long since left, he hadn't returned as quickly as expected. couldn't find the recorder maybe?

Yuki forced the man under the bed towards the headboard. "No, please!" Yuki began to cry himself. He was afraid but he had to do something. The problem was getting worse. At least he would have the element of surprise. Yuki's lips touched Shuichi's and he whispered in his ear " I love you and will always love you, my husband Shuichi Uesugi."

Shuichi's heart wasn't working, it couldn't of. The man he loved may get killed in a matter of minutes. How as he supposed to react? Of course they weren't married yet but hearing him say that, Shuichi's breath was caught. "I love you. Please don't leave me!" Shuichi called out to his lover, his body shaking in anxiety and fear.

When Taki remerged, Yuki waited until he turned his back for that brief second to close the door. 'idiot, you never turn your back on the victims!' Yuki thought. He may have a chance! Shuichi watched as yuki stiff armed Taki into the wall, he watched as he punched him and broke his wrist in an attempt to drop the weapon.

Shuichi watched as Taki misfired and shot into Yuki's shoulder.

Shuichi grew horrified as it rang off four times, two hitting his lover, one ricochet to another part of the room and the other had hit the leg post of the bed, breaking it. The two wounds weren't entirely life threatening, one to the thigh and one to the shoulder, his already wounded shoulder mind you. Shuichi watched as his lover fell to the ground and Taki take a step to kill the man.

Shuichi snapped.

Getting to his feet, Shuichi grabbed the broken leg post and ran at Taki. The man fired, it missed. The surprise forced him not to aim and Shuichi took the weapon to the musician's head.  
Shuichi didn't stop pounding at his head until a pair of familiar hands snaked their way around his waist and pulled him into an embrace. Yuki managed to crawl to his lover and retrieve him…too late.  
Taki was dead, no doubt about that. The bed post long since forgotten about covered in the life essence that was once their attacker. Shuichi struggled to get free, ever mindful not to touch the injuries.

Yuki winced at his pain.

Meanwhile as this was taking place.

"Did you hear gunshots?" Hiro sounded to the party.

Not long after word had K confirmed the existence of a small abandoned house near the echoing firearm. Under strict orders, K walked into the forest alone. He wasn't going to put the rest of Bad Luck's band in danger. No, as manager it was his job and god damn it, he would show them what he was worth.

(back with Yuki and Shuichi)

'I failed him' Yuki thought. He promised not to let him become like he had and what happened? In a cruel twist in fate, Shuichi had acted out similar to Yuki's outburst as a child. Yuki rocked the singer, fear of him changing, fear of him leaving him or building a barrier when after years his wall had been smashed down.

Shuichi was crying, he didn't seem to know he had just killed a man. The idea of telling him he didn't do it, that police killed him later was tempting since Shuichi was crying into his shirt. He couldn't lie to him, eventually he would find out the truth and Yuki would seem to be the bad guy.

"Shh, it's ok baby. Nothing is going to hurt us anymore." Yuki was being calm and collected. Tohma was still breathing so at least the body count wasn't two instead of one. Yuki didn't agree with the man, he was angry at him yes but that doesn't mean he has to die. Shuichi taught him that life was important. He wasn't going to let Shuichi give up. Yuki knew things were going to change, he knew his lover may not appear innocent anymore, he just wanted him alive, well and with him. He didn't want him to become a cold hearted bastard like himself.

Soon, the blood lose from the wounds was too much, Yuki laid down. Before darkness overcame him, he must have been imagining it. Was the American here?

No, that was K. Yuki chuckled lightly, seems like his wish came true. Yuki left to his subconscious, darkness beckoning sleep.

"Eiri!" Shuichi was desperately trying to wake him up, tears in his eyes. K had finally arrived, he wasn't expecting that sight that he walked into. Using his phone he called for an ambulance and then called hiro.

Shuichi would need him now than anything during Yuki's time to rest.

Hiro arrived at the scene and almost threw up. Yeah, of course his mother wanted him to become a doctor but there was so much blood! As soon as he entered, Shuichi clung to him, crying like a widow. Yuki was breathing, just badly hurt. Tohma looked like he was on his death bed. Taki was worse.

The police arrived on the scene, found the two bodies of the band mates and began speaking with Shuichi and Yuki and Tohma were taken to the hospital. Shuichi tried desperately to go with but they assured him that he would need surgery and would need to wait anyways. Shuichi answered some questions as he was looked over by the EMT.

Hiro walked out to hear a phrase that stopped him dead in his tracks.

Shuichi was talking to the investigator about the events that happened, he recounted everything. Hiro was pissed of course, but what effected him the most was when they got to how Taki got to his current state.

"Yuki told me to hide under the bed, forced me. He was planning to disarm him when he was shot twice. I got angry and afraid,. He was going to kill him! I…I…it happened so fast. I picked up the leg of the bed and hit him, I just couldn't stop until Yuki pulled me off him." Shuichi was crying and Hiro stood next to him, took him in his arms and let the boy wail. "I…didn't know….I didn't know I killed him!" Shuichi continued. The police officer nodded and left, allowing Shuichi to be taken to the same hospital Yuki was in and under surgery.

Yuki and Shuichi managed to get them to let them share a room. Shuichi had more scars than anything, the rest of the wounds healed on their own. It took Eiri two days to wake up. The longest two days of Shuichi's life.

Tohma was alive, they managed to save the president but was facing charges as soon as he was cleared. Shuichi got off the hook since it was self defense and since Taki was dead, how could they press such a case when the victim was a murderer?

Shuichi hasn't been the same since the incident. The boy seemed more like Hiro and Yuki's personality in a sense. The boy found he had to put on a façade now, when Ryuichi entered his room and spoke to him. He acted happy so Ryuichi wouldn't get worried. Hiro saw it, he saw the sadness in Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi talked less, he was calmer, less hyper-active. Shuichi's thoughts going back to the day he took someone's life. 'I wonder if this is what Eiri went through too?' Shuichi thought. They had something in common now. Shuichi chuckled lightly. He could laugh a bit, only concerning his lover of course. Other wise he seemed depressed and disassociate, Shuichi learned about his new 'face' for the public. After all that was his trademark right? Hyper and happy. Shuichi wasn't sure if he could pull it off.

The psychiatrist met Shuichi and set him up for some appointments. Once Yuki woke up, he had him transferred to his old doctor, the one who helped him through it all. They were pleased to do so because Yuki had revered from a similar occurrence and they felt Yuki could be the one to truly help him though it.

Yuki felt happy to do so. He failed to save Shuichi but the least he could do was help him.

Shuichi often feared if Eiri would leave him because of the murder or because of his changed personality. Yuki was quick to dispel that.

After three weeks in the hospital (and a large amount of get well cards and such from fans not to mention flowers) they were discharged. The apartment was being maintained by Tatsuha for the time they were gone, thankfully the monk decided to clean things up and make it organized. Shuichi could swear they were practically the same (with key differences of course).

The first day back all the two did was hang all over each other. They didn't have sex because Yuki feared he was pushing the man and Shuichi was too lost in thought. Yuki was positive that he would bound back. Bad Luck had gone on vacation because the lead singer was not in the condition to be on stage anytime soon. Yuki lie on his bed with Shuichi sound asleep on his chest. The boy was even more clingy (if that was possible). Yuki had to constantly remind the boy he would always be there and in Yuki's mind, he was afraid of losing the boy. Yuki went to the physiatrist meetings with Shuichi since he had referred it to him and because Shuichi never left his side. Shuichi was making progress on his appointments. It took two months before the boy would return to work, his friends greeting him and welcoming him back. Since then, Noriko took temporary control of the company because Tohma had been sentenced to three years for conspiring. The security was intensified and Yuki made sure to know where everyone and everything was at all times. Just in case anything else should happen. Yuki asked about Shuichi's past and any people who would not like him, Yuki wanted to make sure this was not repeated.

"Yuki! I'm home." Shuichi called out in a lower pitch than he used to. He walked to the office door that was open, inside was his Eiri Yuki. Famous heartthrob and sex god. Shuichi chuckled to that statement feeling guilty he had withheld love from the man for so long. Before Taki got involved, they had made love daily. Now, Shuichi just became cold. Yuki was expecting it and in fact, changing him slowly back to his old form. Shuichi was grateful for his lover.

"Hey hun." Yuki replied feeling a familiar presence over his shoulder. Shuichi slung his arms around his lover and nipped at his neck. This act alone took Yuki by surprise.  
"Had a good day I am guessing?"

"It is about to get better. You need a break." Yuki was close to deadline but he had a couple pages to finish, he could take some time off. Yuki couldn't help but smile, he was withheld sex for two months.  
Shuichi lead him to the bed room, throwing his shirt off in the process. Yuki's aroused state working against him, his pants quickly becoming retraining.

Shuichi turned around and sat on the bed, legs spread wide, half naked and taunting him.

"You sure?" Yuki asked, he was afraid of pushing him away rather than together. His answer was the undoing of his belt and yanking of his zipper. His hard length freed from prison when Shuichi had devoured the item as if he was malnutrition and his penis was a protein bar.

"Ahh…Oh…my…god!" Yuki hadn't felt such pleasure for a while. Yes he did masturbate in the shower a couple times because he was horney and didn't want to make Shuichi feel bad for not taking care of him. Masturbation was a lot different from the real thing though. Shuichi's mouth was magic, so moist and hot. Shuichi's tongue tracing the underside of his shaft, his hand in tandem to his blow job. It didn't take long to come to climax in his lover's mouth who was ready to devour the contents.

Yuki's knees felt weak, He decided to strip his clothes until he was fully naked and go to the bed. Shuichi was ready and waiting. Yuki could help his hands roaming the man, his tongue on his sensitive patches of skin. He was in ecstasy in Shuichi's mouth. It has been a long time before they actually kissed deeply. It had mostly been short pecks or closed mouth kisses. Yuki wondered if this was all real. Yuki couldn't help but release his lover of his pants and underwear. He marveled at the boy's size and sheathed him in his mouth. He did what Shuichi had done for him. The boy had cried out, both loving the company they were in.  
Shuichi had released himself and found his member awaking again.

They had sex a bunch of different ways, at least three times and more, They switched dominance. It felt good and they were escaping. They escaped the reality and just dove into each other's presence. The only sounds heard were of Yuki's grunts and calls for Shuichi and Shuichi screaming "Eiri"


	8. Recovering

Chapter 8: Recovering

Shuichi awoke to his lover's beautiful sleeping form. He looked so vulnerable as he slept, only letting Shuichi see him at such a state. Shuichi's eyes traced his body, his kissable jaw and neck, his perked nipples, his long legs, huge package, and his squeezable ass. Shuichi's eyes raked the man, only resting on two scars that only he would see, two scars that reminded him of everything. Yuki's shoulder and thigh had a gunshot scar on them ' those scars are the worst…' Shuichi felt guilt there for a second, he damaged that beautiful body for him. Shuichi snuggled closer, their groins together, arms and legs. Shuichi didn't get out of that without a few battle adornments either. The brand mark near his member was one of the worst ones. Yuki did joke with him that it 'pointed the way' because the mark looked like an arrow. He always seemed to be able to be hot, gorgeous, sexy, and loving at the same time. Lust and compassion, it was an interesting blend. Shuichi had to admit however that he enjoyed every minute having sex with his deprived fiancé, in fact he had an idea about what to do that day. Shuichi giggled to himself. Yuki should get back to work but he wont mind one day off, he has three pages to write and close to two weeks to finish it. The publishers gave him a nice extension in light of the situation. The only thing holding Yuki back was damn writer's block. Shuichi was sure a break was in order, especially since they returned he has been holed up in that room. Yeah he had Shuichi on his lap while typing or would take frequent breaks to speak to the boy but Shuichi wanted to have his way with his lover. Last night was his turn, now it was Shuichi's time for fun.

Yuki awoke to some delicious friction at his groin and noticed the boy had a morning issue. Yuki smiled to himself. The events from the previous night still fresh in his head. The boy said that HE was insatiable, hah! Shuichi wasn't satisfied until he was close to his sixth climax…or was it seven…Yuki wasn't even entirely sure.

"Mm…." Shuichi latched his mouth to Yuki's neck and whispered out a "good morning"

Eiri looked at the clock, there was no way that they could partake in another round of their love making. Shuichi's Manager would soon be through the door and harassing his pink haired lover to make his way to the studio. Eiri sighed and sat up away from the man. "You know we can't" he commented, knowing exactly what Shuichi desired.

"Why not?" He questioned, sitting on his knees and arching his back. Yuki was certainly getting an eye full of his sexy fiancé. With that, it took almost all his free will to resist. 'damn brat' He thought as he picked out some clothes for the boy. The ones that were set aside were far to revealing for Yuki's taste. He didn't want anyone other than himself looking at his lover. Tossing the attire at the boy he grumbled out "Get dressed and take care of that" he pointed to Shuichi's semi-hard erection. "Before your manager gets here and sees part of you I'll have to kill him for." Shuichi laughed lightly.

"But Eiri…" Shuichi whined to him, his hand stroking his erection. "I want to have my way with you."

Yuki glanced at the clock, he had around five minutes before the blonde would come in, guns blazing as usual. Yuki went towards Shuichi and knelt down before him, his hands removing the boy's boxers. " Eiri what are you…"

Shuichi's question was silenced with a moan. His erection being licked and nipped at. "Oh, Eiri…" Yuki moved his hand to Shuichi's base and stroked at in sync with his mouth, he sheathed the boy inside the caverns of his moist opening. "So…warm…ahh…and wet….oh Eiri…" Shuichi began panting, his hands mingled with the blonde's hair. Yuki placed a hand on the singer's hip to stop him from gagging the man as he attempted to thrust his mouth. Yuki moved his hand to Shuichi's entrance and began prodding it, shoving his finger deep inside. Even without some kind of lubrication, the boy was withering in pleasure. Shuichi's moans began getting louder as he was calling for Yuki's movements to speed up. Eiri did as he was asked, after all he didn't want the American psycho walking into this scene. This was all Yuki's, every part of it. No one else would hear him scream their name, no one else would touch him like this. Yes, Yuki heard about how Shuichi and Hiro experimented in high school but they never went to this extreme. Yuki made sure that his lover was his alone.

"Baby I'm…" Yuki knew before Shuichi breathed a word. The familiar pattern Yuki had grown accustomed to. Shuichi spilled his hot liquid inside the man's mouth as Yuki sucked him dry. "you taste good" he commented. Pulling back slightly he glanced at the clock. Three minutes, a new record perhaps? Yuki forced the boy into the shower as his manager rang the door bell. Yuki decided instead of him barging into their home, he'd just greet him at the door.

Yuki opened his door to a familiar sight. K stood, armed and dangerous. Before K could do or say anything, Yuki spoke.

" I'll make sure he gets to work on time, I'll drive him. He still has half an hour anyways."

K wasn't expecting what was said but took it none the less. "Better be there on time or else I'll walk right into your little love session and drag him out. I don't care if you're still attached or not." With that he left.  
Yuki didn't know how he knew what they were up to but guessed that he just was lucky to come up with the truth. Yuki turned around to see Shuichi in only a towel as he walked to his lover. "Tell K I'll be out in a minute."

"No need."

"huh?"

"I'm taking you to work, get dressed."

Shuichi jumped ecstatically, not realizing of course that Yuki was watching him at every step. "I really love that kid" he mumbled to himself, unaware that Shuichi had heard it all the same.  
The car ride there wasn't the problem, it was the traffic.

Sitting at a red light and awaiting two cars to avoid a near collision, Yuki decided he'd talk to the boy who as still basking in the after effect of Yuki's blow job.

"Hey kid."

"Hmm?" he was so content. A smile graced the older man's lips as he leaned over and kissed the celebrity. Shuichi wanted more, he could tell he did but they couldn't do anything, at least not for another eight or more hours. It all depended when they were done with the day's work.

"You said you wanted to have your way. What do you mean by that?"

"You know Eiri, I want to...well…" Shuichi broke off, blushed and found his words unable to surface.

"You know kid you don't have to be shy around me. It isn't like we never did or seen anything concerning each other."

"well, I had an idea and since you were on top last night, all night. I well, I wanted to do something different and I…I'll show you tonight. If you'll let me."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night"

"No! The sex was wonderful it is just, I have an idea. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you. Tonight some of the guys are coming over so it will have to wait a little bit."

"Why are they coming over?" Yes, he was a tad irritated. He wanted to know what the boy wanted done and yet he'd most likely have to deal with some immature adults. Yes, immature. He knew exactly who would show up, it was always the same. Why couldn't they go to someone else's house?

"Well, we have a tour coming up and they wanted to celebrate."

"A tour? You never told me about a tour."

"I didn't want to disturb you. It isn't much, we're going to America. It is only for three months. "

"Only?" No wonder he wanted to have me keep fucking his brains out. Three months were more than Yuki was willing to part with.

"I'm coming with you." Yuki claimed and finally cleared the block, just four more blocks to go and twenty minutes left. He'll have time.

"Will they let you? Why do you want to go? What about your deadlines?"

"Look brat, Tohma may be out of NG but they'll do anything to keep their best artist, which is you, happy. They'll let me. If not, I'll just follow so it is either the easy way or hard way. Noriko will see my terms. Why do I want to go? Two reasons, for one I love you and if you remember two months ago, there is no way I'll let that happen again and I won't put my trust in you being safe in America. Secondly because if you remember correctly, We can get married in America. One of the states, if not more is allowing it. Better to do this while we can before they put a stop to gay marriage. Deadlines? A laptop is made to be portable.." He was in front of NG Productions now. "Now be careful and don't leave my car till that security guard comes to greet you. I trust fans as much as I trust my brother not being perverted." With that Yuki gave him a chaste kiss as Shuichi followed the guard to the entrance of the building.

It was going to be a long day.

Sure enough The familiar band made their way into his house come seven. Shuichi thankfully got home an hour early and promised that nothing bad was going to happen. Of course Yuki didn't believe that. Yuki merely smiled, Kissed the man and child proofed his house. Ryuichi was coming so their was no telling what would happen. Yuki locked his bedroom door and held two keys in his hand, He handed one to Shuichi since it was also his room and placed one in his pocket. Only them two could enter their room and their private bathroom. Yuki liked it that way, he liked only having Shuichi and himself being able to access certain areas of the house, the creepiest part was that Yuki himself wasn't sure why.

On time the band came to his house. Hiro first then Suguru. Of course Ryuichi arrived with Tatsuha in hand. Yuki thought about the promise he made to make known that Hiro and him got along well to Shuichi. Maybe he should show him tonight that he could deal with his best friend. Of course Yuki wasn't the happiest when Shuichi told him about the first time he was touched by a guy. The closest Hiro and Shuichi had gotten was oral and that kind of gave Shuichi cause for why they never got along. Time calmed him down of course and Yuki knew he was the only one to enter Shuichi, the only one to 'go all the way'.  
"So what are we going to do?" Hiro questioned, his answer was found at the door. K decided he wanted to join the party.

"How about some truth and dare huh?"

Yuki didn't like the sound of that one bit but left the decision up to his lover.

"Why did you come?" Suguru questioned K as he sat down on the couch that used to be Shuichi's bed before moving to the room they shared now. Yuki smiled as he thought of all the things they did on that couch and no one knew, well, no one but himself and his lover.

"I'm your manager, I am entitled" K replied "Now about that game, what do you say?"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Shuichi exclaimed, his façade was up again. Yuki sighed, how long until the hyper man he fell in love with came back? He hated when Shuichi put up the front. He felt better however knowing that Shuichi never put up such a front in his presence when they were alone together.

The gang sat down on the couch, Yuki taking the end. Poor Shu didn't have a place to sit so he sat on his lover's lap who didn't refuse him.

"I guess I'll start since I came up with the idea" K exclaimed and his eyes scanned the room. Shuichi and Yuki were easy targets but his eyes stopped at one person.

"Suguru. Truth or Dare?"

Taken aback, he decided it was better not to receive a dare from that man and opted for truth."

K Smiled. "Share a naughty fantasy you never told anyone about"

Yuki knew it would go this way, a bunch of guys in a room playing truth or dare, how could it not. His arms slipped around Shuichi's waist and he mumbled into his ear. "If you want that fun tonight, don't have me do anything to embarrassing." Shuichi smiled. He had ideas alright.

Shocked, Suguru thought. "I rarely think about anything other than work."

"Rarely?" Shuichi asked, he knew he thought about that. After all he was in a band with two other males, he heard plenty come for the boy's mouth. Shuichi also knew about the secret they shared. The 'they' he was referring to was of course Hiro and his relationship. Shuichi and Yuki were the only outside people to know. Shuichi remembered that when he told Yuki, he wasn't shocked. His only reply was "about time".  
"Damn. Look, I am only going to say this once. I always wanted to be bound, got that?" The blush over came his anger. Hiro merely lifted a brow and looked quizzically at his lover. Hiro smiled and looked at Shuichi who shared the same thought. Shuichi knew what was next on the two's agenda. He silently chuckled.

"Hiro. Truth or Dare?"

Hiro knew he was next so it came as no surprise. "Dare"

Suguru smirked. "Your playing the rest of this game in your underwear"

Hiro had to give him points for originality and began to stripped to his black boxers. Yuki really wasn't liking how this turned out and was hoping his boy toy wouldn't put him through to much.  
Hiro scanned the room.

"Shuichi. Truth or dare?"

Yuki held him tighter signaling him not to chose dare. 'sorry hun' Shuichi thought. "dare!"

Hiro couldn't help but smile. "Your going to love this one Yuki. Shuichi, using only your mouth, make your way from Yuki's wrist to his ear . You must take your time."

Yuki could think of worse things and apparently so did the long haired guitarist but decided to play it safe for the time being. Shuichi smiled and turned to Yuki who whispered in his ear without the others noticing. "Don't make me hard, got that! You know where to avoid." The last thing he wanted as an erection in front of his friends and associates.

"Come on Shuichi, we're all watching!" Tatsuha replied as Yuki glared at his direction. Shuichi removed Yuki's shirt and did as he was asked. It was obvious Yuki was aroused, his nipples peaked and bright. Shuichi felt weird as his mouth trailed north. He never had to avoid those areas before and found he was beginning to be turned on. Yuki almost let a growl escape his lips, if they had been alone, Yuki would have taken the boy. Shuichi trialed up, both knowing how sensitive the neck was. There was no way to avoid hitting a spot or two. Yuki's hands gripped Shuichi's waist tightly, afraid to let go. He closed his eyes and pulled his head back. It was very obvious how much he enjoyed Shuichi's tongue on his flesh. Shuichi made his way to his ear and stopped a bit short of Yuki's greatest weakness. The rest of them didn't know it was one of his most arousing spots on his body, if they did they would have told him to play with his ear. Yuki was thankful the boy stopped, his breaths were heavy. Shuichi smiled as the others whistled and encouraged them. K merely shook his head and looked at them. They were so happy together. Why couldn't he have that with his wife?

Shuichi turned to Hiro and asked "enough for you?"

Hiro knew the weakness of the lovers. Shuichi told him everything (whether he wanted to know or not) and decided to leave it like this for now.

Shuichi turned towards Ryuichi and asked him the familiar question. Yuki sighed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he could do or say anything at that moment.

"Dare!"

"You have ten seconds to excite Tatsuha just by kissing and you are not limited to his mouth." Yuki chuckled, ' serves him right' He thought and feared what revenge his brother had in store for him down the line. Yuki felt he needed a slight breather and walked to the kitchen, asking if anyone wanted anything. Yuki carried the items in, he didn't even have to hear Shuichi to know what he wanted. In all senses of course. Handing him his beverage he distributed the rest as he came in to see a very hard Tatsuha. Yuki chuckled and sat next to his lover. He pulled out a box of strawberry pocky and handed it to Shuichi. The boy loved those things and felt that he should get something for not embarrassing him in front of the band mates and friends.

Yuki for one was impressed by what Shuichi had come up with. It came as no surprise though, the stuff he came up with in bed warranted that. Tatshua was down and out for a bit, his shaft was clearly at attention. Yuki thought it was best to help out his brother, only so that he had a less brutal question or dare. Yuki grabbed a towel and threw it at his brother to cover up his erection. He also brought him some water.

"Guess it runs in the family" Shuichi commented under his breathe. He wasn't aware the rest of them heard him.

"What does?" Hiro asked with a smile on his face.

Shuichi panicked. Yuki himself didn't know what 'ran in the family' but he covered for his lover. "He means that we both fall for our lovers too easily."

"Right?" He questioned the boy. Shuichi nodded his head and made a mental note to thank his soon to be husband. Yuki returned to Shuichi's side, still wondering what the younger man was commenting too. 'I'll ask him later' as he looked around the room to see everyone being nosier than usual.

Ryuichi then looked towards Eiri and let a smirk grace his lips. Everyone expected Ryuichi to ask Tatsuha the ever opposing question but his head turned and looked at another blonde.

"K, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"who have you had sex with in the past month?"

'oh shit' Hiro thought. There was an incident on the rooftop around the beginning of the month. He looked to Suguru, he can't know this. 

"Let's see. " K held up his hand as if counting. " I practically raped Hiro." 'shit' He thought then noticed something. ' practically raped?' Hiro thought he could use those words to his advantage as Suguru was eyeing him up suspiciously. "Tried to come on to Shuichi but the brat could only get it up for his boyfriend. No matter what I did." Shuichi shuddered at the thoughts and Yuki held him tighter, both angry at the manager for attempting that and happy for Shuichi not being able to go through with it. Was K trying to get himself killed? "Fujisaki went willing. My wife of course and kumagoro."

Yuki didn't even want to know how you have sex with a stuffed rabbit and shuttered at the thought. The man had had sex or attempted to have sex with the entire band. Suguru was on defense as Hiro heard the word 'willing' come out of his mouth. Shuichi was in shock. "We need to talk then." Eiri mumbled in his ear. His voice wasn't angry at him, nor was it anything but soft. Shuichi wasn't expecting it. All Shuichi did was turn around in Yuki's lap and kiss the man passionately. Yuki hadn't refuses this public display of affection, his tongue craving to explore the strawberry heaven of his lover's mouth. They couldn't, not yet.

'How long until this ends?' Yuki thought as he glanced at the clock, it was only eight. A mere hour! Yuki had craved the boy before him, his hands running up and under his shirt discreetly. Shuichi knew what he wanted and what he was doing. Shuichi kept quiet and let him have some fun. Yuki, still shirtless decided on reclaiming his top and let it dangle off his shoulders, not even bothering to button up the front of the black shirt.

"Yuki. Truth or dare?"

Shit! Yuki was being asked by K of all people. Eiri was on the verge of not caring, he was close to kicking the men out so he could have some fun of his own. Feeling confident, he called out "dare"

"Since you're a writer, this should be easy for you. In front of everyone and loud enough we can hear you, arouse Shuichi by making up an erotic story and tell it to him. Don't stop till we can see he is turned on."

"Yuki?" Shuichi was unsure. Yuki said in a low voice his reply "It is ok, your horney as it is. It should make things go by faster. You ok with this. You know what they mean by them 'seeing you turned on' right?"

Shuichi nodded and turned to face the man. Yuki was never put on the spot like this, in his books he could think about the plot as long as he wished but here he had to come up with something to make his lover squirm as soon as he could.

Yuki smiled. How about last night? It should be fresh in his fiancé's mind, it should produce quick results. Make it up huh. How would they know?

"I'm sitting at the chair at my desk typing away at my newest creation when two arms snake around my neck, dragging me to the bed we shared many nights in. his gaze turned to the man in his arms. Our lips touch, our tongues met and I push my pink haired lover on the bed, never breaking eye contact. Our hands roam our body heat quickly heating up the atmosphere. " it seemed so much easier to write the stuff than say it, he did however notice his lover's slight movements. He remembered. " I do away with his shirt and pants, leaving myself fully clothed. His perfect body staring up at me, begging to be ravaged. His erection already at command, pre-cum on the surface. I had to taste him." Yuki stopped, if it wasn't evident that the younger man was aroused, then they needed to have their eyes checked. It wasn't the story telling that got him hard, it was of what was to come and what did happen. K accepted that and Yuki covered his groin in his hands. The contact made it worse, Yuki knew it but anything else would still have them able to ogle the man he loved so dear.

"Shuichi, dare or dare?"

"um, isn't it truth or dare?"

"fine" Shuichi got the hint, he wanted him to pick dare. " Truth or dare?"

"dare!"

"I dare you to go to the bedroom with me for ten minutes and to pass off your question to someone else."

Shuichi smiled, they were both horney as it is, something had to be done. "Tatsuha, you get to ask. " Shuichi called out before Yuki picked him up, unlocked the door and locked it behind them. It didn't take a genius to know what they were up to.

Tatsuha took the opportunity to ask " Hiro, truth or dare?"

Meanwhile in the room, Eiri had released the boy from his clothes and began kissing him as if…well…sex depraved. It felt like they have been even though last night had been an all-nighter.  
"Is ten minutes enough?" Shuichi gasped as Yuki grabbed for the lub, his body bare of restraint. "More than enough time. I'll have you screaming my name in five minutes."  
"I can't scream, they'll hear me!"

Yuki coated his fingers in the jelly substance and reached for his cell phone. He called Hiro as he was preparing the boy.

"Hiro, it's Eiri, could you guys play Guitar Hero in the living room?"

"Yeah, we were kind of bored anyways. I'll turn the volume up since Shuichi has the tendency to be loud."

"Arigato" Yuki ended the call and looked down at his lover. Shuichi was stroking himself, his head thrown back. Yuki couldn't help but kiss his neck, his face and his lips. "Are you ready?" He asked as Shuichi held back his voice as much as possible while Yuki stroked the boy. "Fuck me! Please!"

Pushing into the boy, Yuki left a hicky on Shuichi's neck. 'you're mine!' He thought inwardly as Shuichi's heat surrounded him.

"Ahh…Shuichi how the hell are you always so tight!" Yuki was panting, his head in Shuichi's neck. He waited a bit until Shuichi grew accustomed and began thrusting into the man. It was animalistic, he was pounding the boy harder than he ever really did before. Shuichi was close to screaming would it not be for his lover's lips over his own. Yuki was trying to keep him as muffled as possible. Yuki's hand batted away Shuichi's as he began to pump the singer's cock. He jerked the boy as much and as hard as he screwed him. Shuichi was in pure bliss.

It wasn't long before Shuichi climaxed, bring Eiri to do so shortly after ward. Yuki kept thrusting even during his climax. This had been one of the best sessions they had ever experienced.  
Yuki looked at the clock. "told you 5 minutes."

The two got dressed and found they still had some time to spare before meeting the looks of their friends who knew exactly what they were up to.

"So what did you mean by 'it must run in the family?'" Yuki asked as he held the man while they enjoyed the after glow of the fun they had just moments ago.  
"Well…um…"

"Didn't I tell you not to be shy with me? I want you to be open with me."

Shuichi laid his head on Yuki's shoulder. "I meant that you both are…well endowed."

Yuki laughed "Good to see you know some big words." He teased the man and he knew it. "So why were you looking?"

"It is kind of hard not to Eiri." Shuichi toyed with a nipple. "But you're still bigger"

Yuki smiled and whispered in his ear "Tonight still on?"

Shuichi smiled and nodded. He stood up and brought them back to reality. Their time was almost up.

"This is going to suck." he commented before going out to the "guests"

When they came out, they were witnessing Ryuichi beating Hiro on the game of Guitar Hero ; Legends of Rock. The Song was Raining Blood by Slayer and Hiro seemed to be missing every note. It ended and Ryuichi had won.

"I thought you were a guitarist?" Shuichi called out, letting them know they were finished.

"It's harder for a guitar player my sex crazed friend." Hiro joked around, it wasn't a secret what they were up to. Ryuichi seemed to not understand though they all knew, especially Tatsuha, that it was a façade. A fake self that even Shuichi was showing off as they met their friends. Yuki sat down on the couch and watched them play a few more tracks, mesmerized by the addicting game. Shuichi looked at his lover and went to him. Yuki was bothered by something and he knew it.

"What's wrong honey?" Shuichi asked as he placed his hand on the writer's thigh.

"Why are you doing that?"

"what?" he was fake, even now. Why wouldn't he show his emotions like before?

"Stop putting on a show. You know I can see through you. It isn't helping anyone baby. " Yuki brushed his hand over the man's cheek.

Shuichi looked at Yuki and couldn't hold back. He saw through him. He knew! Tears began to fall from his face . Shuichi was scared though he didn't want to admit it.

Yuki wiped his tears from his face and looked at the boy. "Want to talk?"

Shuichi nodded his head and looked at the people congregating around the TV. Yuki understood. He took Shuichi by the hand and took him back to the bedroom, this time for a completely different reason.  
All the while Hiro was watching.

Inside Shuichi began crying, he griped the blonde and buried his head in his chest.

"I'm sorry Eiri. I just…" He stopped and looked for something in Yuki's eyes, something to tell him he was out of his mind. All he found was the love that they cared for each other and was kissed sweetly on the forehead.

"Go on. I'm listening"

"I was afraid of changing, I was afraid of losing you and my friends. My fans! Everyone says that my personality is why I am a success, they tell me that the fans are attracted to me. I can't stop being that. I love Bad Luck. I love you! I was so afraid you'd leave me because I wasn't the same. I was afraid of pushing you away or becoming too clingy. I..I…" He broke down in a flood of tears.

All the while they never knew that Hiro and the others could hear. Nor did they know that they cleaned up the mess and left. Hiro writing a simple message and leaving it by the door. Shuichi needed Yuki at this time, not them.

"It's my fault." Yuki said, guilt over coming him. "I tried to protect you, I didn't want you to end up like me. I failed. I'm sorry." Shuichi looked up at the other man. Both of them were crying and holding each other. Shuichi kissed him lightly and replied " You aren't at fault." He pulled back and asked the question he feared to know the answer to "Will you leave me because I am not me?"

"I love you. I would never think of doing that. You are you no matter what and you can't get rid of me that easily. I am sorry you changed. if only I killed him…"

"No Eiri, you went through enough. I'm just sharing the burden because we had to get out. It was my fault in the beginning he wanted us and …"

"Having talent isn't an excuse for someone to try to kill you!" Yuki interjected, pulling the younger man to him again in a tight embrace.

"talent?"

"Yes, You are talented Shuichi. I love your voice. I have every CD you put out you know. I listen to it when I am working. Why do you think I don't want you in the office. I was too afraid of you finding out I was obsessed with you."

"Every CD?"

"Each one"

Shuichi smiled a rare smile, the ones he gave to Eiri before the incident. The smiles that he long to see. The smiles that he took for granted.

The phone rang and broke the connection between the two. Yuki grumbled and picked it up.

"Yes?"

"Is this Yuki-san?" It was a female voice that seemed faintly familiar.

"depends, who's asking?"

"Look it's Noriko from NG Productions. Put on your TV and look for channel five"

Yuki stood up and dragged his lover with him to step out and see that the "guests" were missing. 'They were able to let themselves out at least.' Yuki thought as he flipped the TV on.  
The news came on with a picture of them on the screen. "In other news, some time ago the famous writer Eiri Yuki and vocalist Shuichi Shindou were missing for a period of time and we now have news as to why!" a picture of Taki flew up on the screen and Tohma Seguchi's mug plastered itself next to the dead man. Yuki didn't want to see that face again, neither of them. Yuki looked at Shuichi and ran his hand down his back as Shuichi sank into the couch. "According to sources, Shindou was cheating on Eiri Yuki with famous musician Taki Aitazawa. Seguchi, the former president of NG Productions had told the novelist of the situation. Naturally he was angry and went to confront the two as they eloped in a cabin located just two miles from the city. There was some kind of encounter inside the building as it looks like Shindou acted as if the man he was sleeping with done harm to him and flew into a rage of being caught. Shindou murdered the musician and had the president clean up the mess by acting as a conspirator for the case. The president did so of course to protect his best rising star who let things get to his head. …."

Yuki turned it off and looked to the boy. He was crying and curled within himself.

"I see the problem. Can you arrange a press conference tomorrow? We have to set this straight."

She agreed as Yuki hung up and held his man through the night. "Yuki, what about the plans?"

"They can wait hun. Your health and sanity come first over sex." Shuichi fell asleep that night on his fiancé's chest, the night that he had taken someone's life still very clear in his mind. His nightmares haunted him.  
Yuki wondered who this "source " was. Something didn't feel right, it wasn't over and he knew it. Yuki believed in his intuition now, he swore that nothing more would happen so long as he was around.  
The next morning Yuki showered with his pink haired lover and picked out his clothes for the day. The boy seemed void of all emotion. His stares into nothingness were frightening. After five years of living with the man, this was the opposite of the boy who he lived with and it scared Yuki.

"Shuichi?" He looked at the man.

"Are you angry with me?" Stupid question yes but he was hoping for a response, a quick burst of energy and a refusal that he detested him. All he got was a shake of the head.  
He spoke up then. "You told me I could be me when I am around you. I am sorry if it is bothering."

"No! look baby I love you. I am just afraid of losing you."

"Losing me?"

"Yes." The next thing he knew, Shuichi had pulled Yuki to the mattress and smashed his lips on his own.

Once disconnected, Yuki muttered out "You may want to put some clothes on. You don't want to go to the conference in your birthday suit." Shuichi failed to do anything after the shower except sit on their bed and stare at the air before him.

"Why not? They may not ask me any questions about that day you know."

"I'd have to kill them all for staring at my beautiful Shu."

Shuichi laughed, no longer in his sate of non-existence. "You know Eiri? You can always make me feel happy no matter what and where we are. I am grateful for having you."

"Your grateful?"

'If only you knew how much I needed you' Yuki thought.

They made their way to the conference half an hour early. Getting out and avoiding the paparazzi was the easy part, coming up with a story, not as so.

Yuki wasn't sure how to react to this web of lies. Come up with another set or come clean? The second one seemed out of the question. Tell the world the best artist in Japan and who knows where else and close lover to Eiri Yuki famous romance novelist was a murderer? He could see the headlines.

They ran out of time, best bet was to hold on tight and say something on the fly. Living with Shuichi for this long has taught him to do that at least.

The room was filled with yelling and commotion, people cramped everywhere trying to get pictures of the two famous individuals as they made their way to the podium.

Then all at once the questions streamed in.

They decided to answer the one they were able to clearly make out first. The issue of Shuichi cheating on his boyfriend…err…fiancé. Signaling them to calm down, they did just that as Shuichi began to speak. Yuki's arm snaked it's way around his waist.

"I would like to clarify that I had not been unfaithful to Eiri Yuki. Regardless of wherever you got this information I can assure you that it is not true and we are here to set things straight." the boy was scared. Yuki felt it, the tremor in his voice gave him away. Yuki stepped in. "I can assure you that the period in time that is questioned, we were both together at that time. It was impossible for him to sleep around. I would also like to announce to you all that a major reason being is that prior to this, I became engaged to Shuichi Shindou." Excitement buzzed in the air as they all began reporting the news. Some scribbled on paper, some broadcast directly.

It was then that Shuichi noticed someone in the audience. Maiko? It was her! Shuichi could tell who his sister was right away. Why was she here? Shuichi asked the guard behind them if they could escort he backstage. He needed to know why she was here, especially since she was supposed to be in Rome for school. Shuichi wasn't paying attention to the questions and soon found that Eiri was saving him from having to answer  
.  
"So is it true you killed Taki Aitazawa from ASK?"

They just had to ask that question…

Shuichi froze Tears threatening his eyes. Eiri stepped in front of him to hide the boy. His arm never leaving him. "First I would like to let you know what happened at that time."

"Why can't Shindou tell us?"

"Because of what I am about to tell you. Be patient and I will explain why."

The media last heard was of a sobbing Shuichi asking to speak. Concerned, Yuki asked him if he was sure. Then Shuichi rose to the podium.

"During the time in question I was making my way to NG Productions with Eiri, He opted to drive me since I was almost late." Shuichi took a breath and continued "The next thing we know, cars blocked us off from the front and back. People came out and screamed at us to get out or else. They shot our windshield so we complied. Next thing we knew, we were gagged and bound and in a trunk. We were thrown into a house of some sort and we heard slight commotion outside. Then we heard a gun shot. Taki came into the room and threw Tohma Seguchi on the floor, threatening us. He wanted revenge for the last time. Four years ago Taki and four random men rapped me as I was going home. He was jealous for some reason and threatened to use my relationship with Eiri should I fight back. He wanted me to quit the band. That didn't happen of course. Instead Tohma fired him for such behavior and he wanted to get back. The gun shot that went off was Taki murdering on of his own. It wasn't until later that we heard he suffocated the other." Shuichi was freely crying now, still he pushed on. Yuki couldn't believe it. He was telling them everything, well almost. He neglected the pictures and such but it was none of their concern. Yuki was proud of Shu. Yuki ran away and here Shuichi is fighting.

Yuki held the man and let him feel the blonde around him as he continued. Shuichi brought a hand up and held Eiri's arm. "Taki beat and hurt us. He stabbed and shot Eiri twice, shot Tohma three times!"

"And what about you? What did they do to you?"

Yuki spoke up. "They raped him, branded him even and beat him." Yuki purposely felt not to tell the press about the burning Shuichi received to his genitals.

"Now do you see why it was preposterous for that story?" Yuki stated and held his man tighter in his arms.

"What did Mr. Seguchi do to warrant prison? What happened to Taki? How did you get out?"

Shuichi sighed. More questions. All the crying, the lights and the noise made him feel light headed. Before he knew it, he could only see Eiri holding him, saying something he couldn't make out, then darkness,.  
Yuki dragged the boy from the stage muttering "This meeting is over" and went back stage. The boy had passed out in his arms. Yuki brought him back to their room to discover his sister already waiting.  
"Shuichi you….what happened?" Maiko asked confused.

"Get me water" Yuki grunted out as he placed the boy on the couch in the room. Once she returned with a bottle. Yuki poured some on the man's face, not a lot. He didn't want to drown the kid. Soon enough he awoke.

Yuki used a towel to dry him off. And forced him to drink some of the liquid left in the bottle.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Uh…what happened?"

"You passed out." Yuki sat at the end of the couch and had Shuichi lay his head on him. Yuki gently combed his hands through the silky follicles.

Maiko had to ask once the situation calmed down "is what you said up there true?"

"Yes" Yuki spoke for Shuichi, last thing he needed was the singer over-exerted.

"They really did all that to you? They beat you?"

"And worse. But it is none of those vultures business."

Yuki looked at the girl, she looked like a female version of her brother, same personality and everything. Well, before the abduction deal that was. Shuichi always told him about her. He told him about how big of a fan she was. Why was she here?

"what are you doing here?" Yuki asked for his lover who fell asleep.

"well, what was I supposed to do. He rarely calls us or anything and then we hear about an abduction and the next thing you know they claim he is a killer. We didn't even know what happened to you or him. It seemed that as soon as mom could take the news that her son was dating my idol, Eiri Yuki that you two were snatched away."

Yuki saw the same face Shuichi gave before crying and outreached his hand. "Come here"

Maiko hugged him lightly as she let out her feelings. She was afraid as they were at the time. It was natural. When she had finished, she backed away to ask one question. "Is my brother a murderer?"

"Yes" Yuki didn't say it. The pink haired man on his lap had replied. "I killed a man. He was going to kill us. He just shot Eiri twice and was going to kill him. I snapped and he was dead." Shuichi curled up into Yuki who held him dear. "There was so much blood…"

Yuki kissed the boy and drew him as close as possible. Maiko stepped back and watched the lovers. She smiled, if only her boyfriend could do that! She thought. She wanted the love Shuichi and Yuki had.

"Listen Maiko, here." Yuki held out a piece of paper with a number on it. "In case of emergencies like that one, if you can't get a hold of him let me know and I will get him or find him for you."  
Yuki wondered what would have happened should they have remembered their cell phones that day.

"You just made her day hun. She is as obsessed as I am for you. Though I'd hope not the same way." Shuichi said as he placed kisses on the novelist's neck.

"Why aren't you in Rome?" Shuichi asked

"I…I was worried about you. I still love you, you know!"

"Mom and Dad aren't home though. Do you have anywhere to go? They won't be back for another couple days."

"well…I…I don't know. I didn't think that far a head."

"Must run in the family?" Yuki said as he sat up and shifted his lover against him. "Want to stay with us? At least until your folks come home."

She almost said yes the moment the words left his mouth. "He is mine though." Shuichi said, holding the man like a two year old and a shiny object.

"Beware Eiri. She runs the gossip article in the high school's newspaper"

"Great…"

Shuichi got home and showed his sister where she would be, only to hear a fan-girl exasperation when she asked where he was sleeping. Of course he said Yuki's room, they were engaged and Shuichi found that he couldn't sleep away from him. His nightmares were getting worse, more vivid. Taki was now taunting him to kill him. Yuki woke him from the last bout he had with the dead rival. Crying, Shuichi told him everything that was happening in his dreams and his head. Yuki knew too well what he was going through and did his best to comfort him.

"Remind me to move." Yuki grumbled out the following morning. Shuichi began crying in the mind of the night again, Yuki in an attempt to wake him moved him. Shuichi of course cried on him kissed him and were about to 'take care of things' when they remembered Shuichi's sister. When Yuki opted to continue anyway, Shuichi just said. "She'll probably video tape us. Stick it on the internet and cry out that this was her brother having his way with you." The kid knew his sister better than he would so he took what he said. This seemed to be a big problem as of late. Neighbors complaining about loud noises, basically Shuichi and his noises from obvious experiences. They needed sound proof walls. Bolt doors. Guest bedrooms far from his.

Yuki held his brat as long as he could. Shuichi knew he called him brat as a term of endearment as opposed to an insult. Eiri sat up after what seemed to be hours but in reality was a couple minutes, he had to finish the last three pages and he knew just how.

When Yuki left the room he heard an odd noise. He had the feeling the girl wasn't asleep.

When he opened the door to his study he found her. She was sitting at his computer reading his latest work. Under normal circumstances, he would be pissed. Shuichi even knew not to read it before publication. Yuki walked silently behind the girl and noted where she was.

"Just wait till you see how she reacts to him kissing Keiko" He said lowly so as to not wake her brother who after two hours of crying and cuddling fell asleep. The kid needed sleep.  
The girl jumped and turned to met a bed head Eiri. Startled she fished for excuses. Yuki was ahead of her. "You know when Shuichi is caught doing something he shouldn't he just apologizes and leaves."  
She took her cue and said she was sorry and was about to leave before she called out. "When is the release date?"

"The sooner I finish the manuscript the sooner you'll have a published copy." With that she left and he went back to the beginning, putting something in he should have long ago. Then finished his intrepid story.  
Shuichi awoke to Yuki's gentle arms and soft kisses. "Thought you'd like to wake up like this."

Shuichi giggled and commented "You have piece and quiet, why didn't you finish your novel?"

"I did and I delivered the manuscript"

"What time is it"

"around 11 in the morning."

'And best of all, you have off work.' Yuki thought and pulled the boy up. "Get dressed kid"


	9. Intuition is Always Right

Chapter 9: Intuition is always right

No sooner had Yuki gotten into the car had his radio turned on. ' I don't remember leaving it on last time?' Yuki was sitting in one of his second cars since the first one seemed to have gotten damaged from the obvious event on everyone's mind.  
He pulled out to hear something interesting on the radio, not even bothering to turn it off.  
"Shuichi Shindou had in fact been faithful to his boyfriend…" He caught the last bit of some news channel. Didn't they have something better to do? Following that however was Bad Luck's song "Blind Game Again"  
Yuki particularly enjoyed this song, it was one of his favorites. He knew from the beginning what it was. Shuichi merely sang along, moaning with the song. It really did get to yuki that after the chorus line he would ride the microphone stand and let his hands trail lower during that segment in their music video. The end of the one word had to be moaned three times for emphasis. Yuki couldn't watch the full thing with the boy around, he felt the urge to take him when he first saw that.  
"I see you moan for your fans as well…" Yuki commented while Shuichi sang his own song.  
"Not the same way I do for you. You know I get into my music."  
"I swear, if you do what you did on the video during that damn tour, your going to have trouble walking let along singing for the next one. I'll take you in your dressing room if I must."  
Shuichi laughed and kept that in mind should he want hot, fast sex after his concert.  
"So what is his about K?"  
"What about?"  
Yuki stopped at a red light and turned to look at him. "He tried to come on to you?"  
"well…promise not to be angry at me!" Yuki knew he wanted to tell him everything that happened but was afraid to. He wouldn't get made at Shuichi, no he would kill the bastard who did it.  
"I promise"  
"Well, I was in the sound proof room singing my lines when he commented how they sucked because you were on a business trip and I was depressed because you left me. Well, more because we didn't have sex for two weeks prior and you were in the writing mood so we didn't get to it. Then you left for three more weeks. I thought for sure you had to be cheating because you need to screw almost every day." Yuki remembered that. He was just in those bad moods and didn't want to admit to himself that he wanted the brat. "You know I didn't do anything with anyone else right?" Yuki interjected feeling the need for defense.  
"I know. I could tell…sort of." The writer was confused, then again with Shuichi how is it hard not to?  
"I masturbated" he commented.  
"That explains a lot."  
Yuki prompted him to continue.  
"Well he came in and said I needed encouragement. Before I knew it, he had his hands all over me. He pulled out my…well…"  
"Your dick" Yuki finished the phrase for him knowing his lover had a fear of dirty language although he was so skilled with it from the times they were in bed.  
"Yeah, and he began rubbing it and got frustrated. He was angry because it wouldn't well…you know."  
"Why is that. Pleasure is pleasure."  
"No! I can only do that with you. K asked if I really was gay or cleverly using you as a front for publicity." Shuichi let a few tears fall in memory of the time " He was so angry with me that he locked me in the room. I know it was just sexual frustration but I was scared. If Hiro didn't let me out I would have freaked." The traffic was moving but he could tell without looking that Shuichi meant what he said. Yuki moved a hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Shuichi's thigh, a silent comfort.  
"We're here!" He called out as he stopped in front of an unfamiliar restaurant.  
"Where is here?"  
"You'll see." Yuki had escorted the pink haired boy outside the car and to the door of a familiar place.  
Shuichi recognized it in an instant. This had been his first debut gig. This was where Eiri first heard his voice, first displayed he felt some kind of attraction to the man.  
"Yuki…"  
"Thought you'd remember this place. Come on." Yuki had lead him to the stage which sat a table and two chairs. Was this coming from the man who had claimed to know nothing on romance (yet ironically write the dribble)? Shuichi decided to follow Eiri, a single question forming in his mind. Should he ask? Last time he decided to say something, ask his lover what was bugging him and got a response, Eiri had left him (to protect him without Shuichi's knowledge) (A/N - See volume 8 if you're confused). Shuichi didn't want to loose the man, but he felt like he should say something.  
'not yet' He thought and waited until they were seated and enjoying their dinner. Yuki always knew what Shuichi had wanted.  
"Hey kid." The man had disturbed his thoughts, Shuichi rose his head to meet the lover. Maybe he should open the topic and see how he'd react?  
"Why do you always call me kid? Or brat?"  
Eiri looked at the boy, he knew something was off and severely doubted his name calling was the reason being. Yuki wondered if he had done something wrong. After the last time the kid left and went to New York to leave NG, he felt he had to watch what he said or did around the brat. He was emotional and stupid….and a lot of things but Yuki loved the man. He noticed he changed a lot, Shuichi had done away with the player type persona he had. Shuichi changed him and he would always respect the man before him (who was still waiting for an answer).  
"Because you look like a kid hun. No matter how old you get, you didn't grow any facial hair. You are as innocent as a child. To be honest, if you decided to shave your pubic hair the first time we had sex, I would have asked for ID to prove you were of age. And you know I call you these terms as my nickname for you Shu. So tell me, what's wrong? I lived with you for five years, I know something is bothering you."  
The man looked up, frustration and anger in his eyes. Shuichi seemed a bit confused, was that anger, no, the hint of it was replaced by sorrow. Yuki remembered what it was like for the weeks after his own traumatizing event. Nightmares, mood swings, angry at the world and himself…Shuichi was going through the same thing. Eiri knew what was coming next and waited to hear it be told to him. Shuichi was going to question everything done, confused and want to know more. On the subject? He had the faintest idea. Whatever was bothering the kid the most he supposed.  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why did you start to be nicer to me only when I was raped in front of you? Why did you start being more human? Was it because I fucking killed a man" There was the anger Eiri knew was coming. It wouldn't be long before Shuichi broke down in a fit of tears. Eiri just sat there, watching the boy make fists out of his small hands, their food long since forgotten. "Are you being nice to me because I made a man's head split open? Do you know he is taunting me in my sleep, daring me to break him open like some fucking piñata! I can't get him out of my head, All the blood. The warm fucking blood. Eiri…I killed him. I can't get it out of my head. I remember it so vividly. I picked up something and raised it. I slammed it on his neck first, he dropped to his knees, then again. He fell over, his neck had to be broken. I hit him harder, the blood splashed in my eyes. And again, I kept going. His god damn brain was on the floor and my weapon and I still wanted to kill him! Then you pulled me from him. I…I…I can't get it out of my head. Is this why your so nice to me? I can understand you being gentle when you proposed, you wanted me to say yes and considering how I always wanted you to show me your love, it was like…how did you say it? You were referring to girls being dumped, making them vulnerable. You said 'if you're even remotely nice to her (or him in the case), she'll let you between her legs without a second thought' (A/N-book 10). I know you were faking it, I was just happy that I'd be with you forever. Maybe you would learn to love me. Then Taki did that stupid shit and now you treat me as if I am going to break! I'm not!" they boy was pleading, tears running over his slightly parted mouth and adown his flushed cheeks.  
Yuki moved to the man who was protesting "No! don't act nice just to shut me up damn it!"  
Eiri held him, pulled him and never let him go. "I'll always be here. I love you no matter what you think. I wasn't acting nice to hear what I wanted to hear. It's ok Shu. I wont leave you. I know what you're going through. I started acting nicer because I was afraid hun. I was afraid of losing the man I loved and lived for." Yuki pulled back momentarily and kissed the boy. Once apart he stared into the boy's eyes, still red and puffy from the outburst. "Your breaking Shu and I'll be here to put you together like you did for me those years ago. I'm not leaving you."  
The boy cried on the man, mumbling his apology for believing such things. Yuki knew he had reason to wonder. He did treat him like shit for a while and when he started easing up he felt like he was wrapped around the singer's fingers. He didn't want to lose the control he needed and was angry, he didn't want to accept he loved the man. But he did. He knew he did. He gave in and of course, no matter how nice he was now, he had right to question. Eiri for a while there was in between being cold and hostile towards the man compared to his true feelings. When Mika hung herself. He cracked. He felt like he never told her enough, never did enough to save her. He wanted to hold on to the ones he loved. Shuichi was shocked when he became more possessive and caring. Tatsuha was in for a shock as well but it was natural. Tatsuha had mourned with the help of Ryuichi at his side. Shuichi at Eiri's. The boy had the right to question everything.  
After some time, Shuichi picked his head up from the writer's chest, looked into the familiar golden orbs he loved so dear and kissed the man. Shuichi was afraid.  
The lover's left the nostalgia behind him, the second time they would leave that place together. The first time they barely knew of each other. Shuichi already developing the hold he had on the man. Now? They had reached another realization in a completely different aspect.  
Yuki took him home and spent the day talking to his lover. Bringing up incidents that had happened in the past. Shuichi took the time to ask one question he had always wanted to know about. Yuki's past relationships. Yuki merely smiled and told all. From each person to the extent of the relationship. He then added in at the end that he no longer associated with them. His black book disappeared years ago, being fully satisfied for the first time with the lover he had.  
A couple weeks later Yuki had received permission to go one tour with his pink haired nuisance and headed out for America. Yeah, Yuki had been to New York plenty of times, he lived there for the longest until he shot the man he once loved as a child but he still didn't like the idea of Shuichi on his own in the city. New York was a lot different fro Tokyo. Yes, there was around (if not more) people in Tokyo in New York but what scared him was that his lover knew nothing about the English language. Got lost easily and tended to get bored faster than it took him to orgasm.  
Shuichi finally seemed to be making progress, he no longer was haunted by his dreams. He was clingy of course which was to be expected but the man had been able to accept himself moderately. The boy was making faster progress than he was when the event happened. Yuki was proud of his lover.  
So here Yuki was, arms crossed and standing at the back of the room. His VIP backstage pass dangling from his neck.  
"Ohhh! Did you see that cute Asian? Isn't he the romance novelist with the singer?" he heard a girl squeal in delight. He turned his head , they noticed his gaze.  
"Sorry!" The girls didn't even know he spoke fluent English, without the heavy accent that his imprisoned brother-in-law had. He smiled and commented to the girls "and I ravage him every night." They ran off, happy and giggling, screaming in delight in the thought of what Yuki had done to the lithe body that was backstage.  
Yuki had a bad feeling about this concert. Something seemed off. Paranoid, he scanned the room, he wanted to know his surroundings. Yuki picked up his cell phone and called his lover backstage.  
"Hey brat."  
"Yuki! We're on in three minutes!" the boy was buzzing with energy. His Shuichi seemed to be slipping back to his old self. At least while he was singing or joking with Eiri that is.  
"Listen I want you to have Hiro with you at all times. Something isn't right."  
"Your over-reacting"  
"Still, please do it for me?"  
"Yes baby. Ohh! We are on! Hey hunny, Watch our for "Blind Game Again"  
He was going to taunt him…great.  
Partially through the concert, Yuki was watching as his Lover had did as he hinted. "Damn kid. He won't walk out of here if he keeps it up." of course, last night he said the same thing and here his lover was, on his feet and provocative in front of thousands of people.  
His intuition was correct.  
Yuki moved his head to push a few bangs out of his face and noticed something odd. A man some space from him, holding a gun aimed right at his lover.  
Yuki ran and took him down.  
Not soon enough.  
The gun shot rang off, missing the initial target but pelting the man in the stomach none the less.  
Shuichi collapsed on the stage, his friends running to his aid . The fans screamed, ran off.  
Yuki was beating the man senseless. His fists covered in blood.  
All the while his lover was on the ground, his eyes opened and his body shaking. Blood staining the wooden floor and a microphone still grasped in his hand.  
It wasn't over.  
Hiro ran to the boy yelling for him to stay with him. The paramedics were called.  
K removed Yuki from killing the man and moved him to the lover. The attacker almost dead in a pool of his own red life.  
Hiro and yuki called out. Yuki held his lover, Hiro shaking and crying.  
This can't be the end. So much fighting and things were coming true for what?  
Shuichi was dying.  
Shuichi soon became limp in his warm gentle arms.


	10. Fate

Chapter 10: Fate

Time past by slowly, a minute turned into a second, the day turned into an hour. All that dwelled on Eiri's mind was his lover's fate. The EMT's had to massage his heart by hand, Yuki couldn't watch. The bullet was still in him so the deliberator was out of the question. Blood coming out of the side of his mouth and nose, his eyes peeled open and lifeless. After some time, he returned. He went in for surgery not expecting to come out alive, he came back to Eiri however. Yuki was told to say goodbye, he wouldn't make the night. The boy was breathing as the dawn sky glistened over his beautiful face. Constantly, Shuichi defied the odds. Yuki was brought in, questioned and interrogated. The man he almost killed being detained for questioning. It took five days for his love to open his eyes, to look at the man who sat by his bed side, only eating when a nurse forced him too or sleeping when he fell asleep on the arm of the medical bed. He didn't shower since then, the only cleaning he got was when he washed his hands of the blood of the man who tried to shatter Eiri's life by removing the thing he held precious - Shuichi's life.

Shuichi woke to the sound of his lover's gentle breathing. His head wasn't so far from him, lifting his hand he ran it down the stubble on Yuki's face and smiled. His lover was there the whole time for him.

Yuki woke with a start from Shuichi's touch and looked at his lover, tears forming at his eyes. He didn't care how vulnerable he looked, he didn't care about some persona, he was scared and now, now that he was awake. Shuichi was back to him, they failed again to take him from him. They held each other and kissed each other, telling each other sweet words of devotion. During the time Shuichi was in critical condition, or before he woke up, only one person was allowed in there. Unanimously they agreed for Yuki to join his fiancé.

Yuki had called the nurse to let her know he had woken from his slumber, a smile on Eiri's face for his prayers coming true.

Later that day, two people could visit at a time, and seeing as to how Yuki's relationship with Shuichi was famous, they agreed to let him stay over night with the boy when he wished regardless of policy.

Hiro was just as happy to see his friend shinning full of life. Hiro was as much of a mess as Yuki had been those passed couple days. Finally being allowed in Hiro went to Shuichi's side. The others were in the waiting room, happy and relieved that their friend had not left them.

Yuki looked up at Hiro as he made his way into the white room, his friend hooked up to devices. Thankfully they were able to remove the tube from his mouth on the second day, his body able to function on it's own. As soon as Hiro had joined the couple, a man came in behind, holding a clip board and looking over the contents.

He looked up and introduced himself, he was the attending physician for Shuichi.

"Hello, We were surprised as well when Mr. Shindou pulled through, now he will be staying here for a week to say the least. Thankfully, it missed vital organs. One of which by a fraction of a centimeter. He had severe blood lose, lack of oxygen to the brain and with the combination, the organs were failing left and right. We believe he'll make a full recovering and up on his feet in no time. I do have to ask though to keep it as two visitors at a time until he is released from here however. I will be back Mr. Shindou for some tests later this evening." With that he bowed and Eiri felt weight release itself from his shoulders.  
Hiro looked at the blonde, noted how much of a mess he was and sat down opposite of him.

"Yuki-san, why don't you go home, get a shower and something to eat. Go to sleep and then, if you want, come back here?"

"No, I don't want to leave him again, I'm…"

"Afraid?"

Yuki hung his head, a silent yes. Shuichi looked to his lover and agreed with his friend. "Hun. I am fine right now. You heard, in a week I'll be free. Hiro can watch me. Please, I ask you to please take care of yourself. I love you."

"I just got you back! I don't want to chance that you'll…"

"And how is staying here, hurting yourself by the way, going to do for you? Seeing you do this to yourself hurts me too you know. Please love, go home for a little."

Yuki knew his fears were surfacing, it didn't make much logical sense to himself, he just decided to listen to his lover. Standing up he went to the door and turned to face them.

"Shuichi, please don't leave me, be here when I come back…and Hiro. You're the only one I trust with him. The bastard who is behind this is still not caught, please protect him." with that he left  
Hiro looked at Shuichi and ruffled his hair. "Congratulations, you have him wrapped around your finger. He is petrified of losing you. Now do you remember when you were so afraid he didn't love you? Does this prove finally that he does?"

Shuichi giggled and looked at Hiro "Yeah. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what would happen. After I killed that guy…I changed, Yuki somehow knew what I was going through. He helped me so much. He was there when the nightmares were plaguing me."

"He somehow knew?"

Shuichi sighed and looked at his hands then back to his friend. "I never told anyone this so you have to promise not to say a word." Hiro nodded and Shuichi continued "When Eiri was sixteen he was in New York. He had a tutor named Yuki Kitazawa and Eiri had a crush on the man. He loved him. Then one day, he got paid to let some thugs have their way with him. They didn't get far because….Eiri shot them all. He went through what I did, that's why he goes to the physiatrist, because it still gets to him. That is also why it took him so long to tell me he loved me. He was haunted by the ghost of his old crush and was socially cauterized. Poor Eiri."

"So he understands your issue because he also took a life then? I thought something was up, he didn't seem fully like the novelist type."

Shuichi looked at Hiro and spoke " That's why he needs control, and he is cold. He is always afraid. I never seen him show it so blatantly before." He was referring to the earlier spectacle.  
"How long have you known?"

"about four and a half years now."

"wow, I never knew you could keep a secret that long!"

Shuichi nudged the guitarist at that statement.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish Hiro."

Hiro moved forward and held the boy for a period of time. "Don't worry, I like you for you. Being selfish isn't a bad thing at times."

"Hiro?" He tightened his grip on his friend.

"yes?"

"I keep having the feeling that I didn't kill Taki."

"But he was dead Shu." Was he in denial?

"No, I know I took a life but…I don't think it was the man who raped me. Taki is still out there."


	11. Intrusion and Missing Photos

Chapter 11: Intrusion and Missing Photos

A week later, Shuichi was permitted to leave the hospital under strict orders not to exert himself. Yuki found this entertaining to say the least, the boy was a ball of energy, even in his new mentality he still had to do something. Chuckling slightly, the older man was the one to bring his lover home while hearing about Shuichi's revelation. Of course he thought along the same lines of the singer's best friend and was a bit afraid to him, but then he let the idea simmer. It wasn't possible was it? The police didn't check his identity, it was a possibility but it seemed pretty far-fetched. The only person who would know or had any idea if this was feasible was the very man imprisoned at the moment.

Yuki decided to change the subject entirely and decided to ask him about his work.

"So is the tour on hold then?" After all they were back in Japan, The last time he was in New York was the second day of Shuichi's attack, then he was transferred to someplace easier for him to get support, someplace with his records.

"Yeah. They are also going to buff up security a lot too. They are even talking about metal detectors before you enter."

"I just hope it doesn't happen again. I was afraid I was going to lose you." Yuki turned the corner and pulled into his drive way. Unfastening the seat belt he went to the other side and helped his other half into the house after exiting the car. Shuichi was reduced to tears after his twentieth or so step.

The bullet wound wasn't fully healed but it was not in danger of reopening or infection. Otherwise it would have been another week in the hospital. Shuichi had begged him to take him home, so here he is picking up the wincing singer and carrying him to the bedroom.

Yuki placed him in bed gently and closed the front door to care for him. Shuichi needed antibacterial ointment put on the wound three times a day or else risk infection, the writer was starting to wonder if he should have taken him from the hospital.

"I'm sorry…" Shuichi cried out as Yuki helped him out of his shirt, the only loose fitting one he owned as he applied the cream from the medicated bottle.

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"I should have listened to you."

"You did, I said stay with Hiro and you did just that. Don't be apologetic, you are not at fault for anything."

Shuichi's face blushed a little as yuki removed his pants, his black boxers being the only thing on his small frame. Shuichi was becoming pretty marked up, not only did he have the branding on his leg, but he had a gun shot wound on his stomach. 'guess I match Eiri now' He thought and ran his hand down his lover's shoulder and chest. He was still clothed but the graceful finger tips felt his flesh and Yuki growled lowly, lustily at this action. He contained himself, he may have the sexual urges of a hormonal teenager but the man he was attracted to was injured, the smallest jostle could rip him back open.  
"You want some don't you?"

The question had thrown him off guard and he just looked at his younger lover in a state of shock momentarily. He was jostled from his thoughts when Shuichi brought his hand between his legs and gently squeezed his package. Yuki moaned audibly giving a clear answer.

"I can't, no. I am fine. Now get some sleep." Yuki's words were partially broken, quick and hesitant simultaneously.

"Eiri?" Shuichi called out before the man left the room to take care of his growing urges. He stopped, his back still turned to his vocalist.

"I can help you."

"no, you can't." his words were harsh, stoic and instantaneous. Yuki knew he needed a cold shower, a week without any kind of stimulation has certainly gotten the better of him. With that he walked out, leaving a slightly depressed celebrity in his lover's bed, staring at the picture that was on the bedside table. They were happy then, both with flashy smiles, yuki was laughing and Shuichi was pouncing on him. Shuichi smiled faintly and remembered the time, that was back when Riku had visited. Shuichi missed the kid who went back to Kitazawa's younger brother. Yuki was getting attached to him himself. Maybe he should ask that question he never got a chance to back at the cottage. The question he was afraid of uttering in case they were shot down.  
Maybe he shouldn't. this wasn't over, he just knew it! He didn't want to drag the poor kid in to this mess.

But then what was going on?

The questions kept streaming into his head, the faint whisper of the ideas settled in for the night as Shuichi let his eyes close in a graceful slumber. It wasn't until later that he found himself enveloped in warmth. Shuichi recognized those arms, he recognized the sent of the man holding him. Yuki always smelled of the earth with a slight spice. Regardless of when he was smoking, he always smelled the same. This sent was forever etched into his memory. Shuichi cracked an eye open to see that the man beside him was not asleep just yet and felt he should ask his question. At least he could get a response and act on it later if all went well.

"Eiri?"

"Hmm…" His eyes were still closed but his body language told him different. He recognized he was being addressed and shifted in bed to bring the boy closer to the partially asleep writer.

"can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Eiri opened an eyelid and looked at the man before him. He was starting to question if he'd ever get sleep.

"Hey!" The man tried to turn around and face his back to the singer but failed. Shuichi grabbed him to stop rolling over. Normally he would just throw him off or let him keep hold and flip him over himself however there was two differences. The first being where he was grabbed. The second being that the boy was injured.

"Ignore me and I'll give you something else to take care of" The boy had threatened, his hands playing with it's new toy.

"Fine, fine. Just stop. I just took care of that, I don't need another problem."

The man laughed, it was amazing how open the couple had become during the time they were together.

"So? Are you going to tell me or can I go back to sleep?"

Shuichi kissed the man lightly on the lips who was more than happy to return it and asked what he been thinking about for the past couple months.

"How would you feel about adopting Riku?"

The blond opened both his eyes now and returned the gaze. The first thing he noticed about the male he was sharing the bed with was the seriousness in his voice.

"I wanted to ask you before but it wasn't right. Not with Taki and everything going on."

"So this is what you wanted to ask?"

He nodded and began kissing a trail down his chest, prompting for a positive response.

"You know how I feel about the brat"

Shuichi looked up and ran his hand through the hazel eyed man's hair. "But I want to know what you think. I want to hear it from you."

"I love him as much as I love you. Brat jr. had nothing to do with what happened when I was a kid, I wouldn't mind. I especially wouldn't mind because his "mommy" would be taking care of him and since he isn't a damn baby, there would only be one person crying in this house." shuichi laughed at the mention of Yuki's nickname for the kid, it was adorable.

"one?"

Yuki dragged his arm down the man's spine and pinched Shuichi's butt in a gesture to tell him who he was referring to.

"So is that a yes?"

"hai…now can I go to sleep?"

"I love you Eiri!"

"I love you too…brat." with that the man drifted back into the arms of exhaustion as he held the man dearly to his chest.

Little did they know that when they woke, it wouldn't be in the morning.

Yuki woke with a start, Shuichi was in front of him. Fear in his eyes, tear down his cheeks. He was mumbling to the writer who took a moment to understand his words.

"Eiri! There is someone in the house!"

Panic took hold of the writer.

"Stay here and don't move." He eased out of the bed and grabbed a foreign object he could find. The object being a glass vase on the end table.

He moved to the door and let it open slowly, no noise being emitted from the hinges. And looked around the room, no one.

Then he heard it. A noise in his office. There were two men talking very distinctively in English.

"Did you find it?" the one called out in perfect pronunciation. The language was easily rolling off their tongues, they were foreign.

"No…wait! Here it is! Just like he said!"

'he?' Yuki thought and waited outside the door with the new weapon in hand, he waited for the door to open. He would strike then.

A man walked out, his head turned to face the one behind him. Yuki smashed the vase on his head, knocking him out. Blood splattered on the white walls and new carpet. Yuki didn't care to question his status, he was down and that was all that mattered.

The second man behind the knocked out counterpart had realized at once what was going on and punched Yuki in the face who fell back a couple steps in shock. The attacker running towards the open door. Yuki ran after him only to see him speed off with a get-away car. He escaped.

Yuki wasted no time calling the authorities.

Rubbing his cheek he checked the man, there was a lot of blood but he was alive. Maybe they could get to the bottom of this. Yuki went to the office to see what the item in question was that they were breaking into his house for. It was a mess, everything was broken or torn up. His laptop still sat there untouched. Yuki took a quick inventory and didn't notice much of his things being missing. That was until he noticed one drawer. The one drawer he had padlocked was broken open. Not even Shuichi ever saw what was in there. How did who ever it was that told them to get there know of it?  
He knew immediately what was missing and swore up a storm. They took the pictures from four years ago. The ones he retrieved from Taki after his escapade with his lover. Yuki never knew why he kept them. Maybe to remind him of what was done to him? Maybe because he was afraid if he disposed of them that they would be found and somehow resurrected. He didn't know for sure but the only three items in there were that, the gun he used to slay his victims at an early age and a picture of his first love. He wasn't sure why all those things were in his possession but had them none the less. The gun was still in the drawer. Yuki could have been easily shot…again.

Yuki made his way to the bedroom, knowing he had to tell his lover what was going on.

He reached the doorway to an unsettling view. Shuichi was curled under the covers, shaking and afraid. How did they get in the house? Yuki made sure the door was locked and dead bolted. One thing was for sure, he didn't feel safe at home anymore.

"Hey Shu. It's me" he called out as he gently placed a hand on the mass of sheets before him. The mass flinched and the covers drew down to reveal a pink haired bed head. The boy was crying, afraid and cling to Eiri.

"Are you ok? What happened? What…" Shuichi was kissed passionately, thankful that they were both alive and well after an surprising experience.

"I'm fine. Look, we need to talk." without waiting for him to ramble, he continued. "Remember the photo session that Taki had with you all those years ago? Well, I got the pictures back. I don't know why I had them, probably because I was afraid of anyone finding them in case it wasn't disposed of right. They came for them. They took them. I knocked one guy out, the other escaped. I'm going to call Hiro alright."

"What! Why?"

"why call Hiro?"

The boy nodded.

"Because I called the police. No surprise if they want to question me and I want you taken care of. I wont leave you alone after what just happened. Also Shu. I think your right. This isn't over."

Yuki was going to pick up the phone when Shuichi snapped his hand down, laying it back on it's base.

"I'm staying with you. I don't care what you say or do hun. I am with you. I was the one who heard them first after all."

"But…" Shuichi was the one who quieted the other for once. This time, all he did was place his hand on the bullet wound and replied "I am only safe with you."

The sirens were close by, all hope of getting the boy out was long since passed up.

Shuichi was going to get up and move out of bed but Yuki retrained him.

"I don't want you to see what happened."

"why?"

"just….trust me." Shuichi kissed him again, unable to resist his luscious lips. They broke off, the police would soon be there.

It was another five minutes before they arrived, guns up and aimed for hostility. Yuki met them at the living room and got on his stomach. They had to make sure the house was clean and that there was no threat.  
They were going to order Shuichi around until Yuki shouted that he was injured from a gun shot wound some time ago and couldn't. feeling secure, the police lowered the weapons and helped Eiri to his feet.  
They surveyed the injured man, an ambulance soon following after for the uncurious man.

In the end, Eiri managed to weasel out of interrogation with an autograph from both himself and his lover. Apparently their fame knew no bounds.

Yuki let the boy sleep peacefully on his lap, his arms around the man's neck and head buried in his shoulder. Yuki refused to sleep. He made calls that day. There was no way he was going to stay in that house. Not only did everyone know how to reach him, both family and fans alike but he was reminded how unsafe his house had been. He managed to get a hold of real estate early that morning and schedule to look at some houses that day but they weren't free until that afternoon. That gave Yuki time to call Hiro and explain what had happened. The boy couldn't walk to much yet so he would have to stay home, Hiro was willing to watch over him.

Yuki got up and managed to move a slightly snoring singer to the bed as he went to make breakfast. He completed it and brought it to his soon to be husband in time for the door bell to go off.  
Yuki was hesitant and but ready for anything. A lack of sleep and the break in done wonders to his already shot nerves. His stomach was already in pain from his ulcers.

It was Hiro.

"Hey, they was hanging on your door knob."

Yuki looked at the piece of paper and read it.

'check your email. It is all over the net.'

"what does that mean?" Yuki commented to himself and left the door open for the man. There was still blood stains where the man was beaten down but paid no heed to them as he went to his laptop and booted his computer up.

Eiri was in shock.

There in his e-mail was not only the missing pictures but the video of their capture, the things Taki did to Shuichi and worse off, himself and Shuichi forced to have sex.  
Where the hell was the cameras for the other stuff? How the hell did it get on there! Yuki then remembered the note. 'All over the net'

"Shit!"

Hiro looked over to the man with a questioning glance.

"Turn the TV on to the news!" Yuki shouted as he checked the web. Sure enough everywhere you looked was the video and pictures and comments from hundreds to thousands of people who already seen it.  
It was on the news as well.

It wasn't long before there was a mass of media outside the apartment.

Yuki decided to attack it head on, so as he went outside to tell them what had happened during that time. People were thinking Yuki had done that to Shuichi. That wouldn't slide.

Hiro made his way to the office door, Yuki's laptop still on, the video and pictures being displayed. Hiro was in shock. Of course he heard what happened but this was the first he had thought of it so graphically. The first he seen it.

Hiro felt rage boil with in and heard Shuichi whimper in the bedroom, still in the dark as to what was going on. Hiro just couldn't tear his eyes from what was going on. He soon found himself sitting in the chair, watching in horror as they victimized his friend and Yuki.

A hand fell to his shoulder.

"Pissed me off too." the voice was cold but familiar. Yuki had returned and found him in his chair. Hands clenched into fists, digging his nails into his flesh.

He stood up , knocking that hand away. And went to Shuichi who was calling out.

"Hiro."

He stopped at his name being mentioned by the blonde.

"They know everything now and will keep bothering you two. " he was referring to the media. "I don't care what you do just protect him. I need to take care of this. Please tell him what is going on."  
Hiro nodded and let the man leave to take care of the business that needed to be given attention to.

"So it's not over then?" Hiro had to question before the man had left. Yuki turned slightly and muttered out.

"No" he left, his black coat the last visible part of him.

Hiro made his way to Shuichi to let him know of the new developments. Hiro could only think of one thing as the flashes of the video he seen earlier came to the surface. Hiro saw the branding on the boy and could remember the horrible scream he gave off. He saw the gun shot wound and remembered when he was lifeless and unresponsive. Hiro wanted to kill someone for the first time in his life.

Meanwhile Yuki had calmed the furry of tabloids and news reporters but their was one place that he couldn't control.- the internet. Of course word would spread of the truth but people would voice opinions as facts, distaining the truth. Yuki made it out of his car to the real estate agent, his stomach doing back flips.

"Hello! It is a pleasure to meet you. We have five houses set up for your tastes. I can assure you that whatever it is you need or looking for we would be glad to accommodate." The girl was obviously flirting, Yuki decided to ignore that fact, a certain pink haired man slave at home was more than enough for him. Yuki smiled slightly at what he referred him to. 'wonder what would happen if I called him a man slave'. Shuichi was in his thoughts all the time, it was hard to remove him from there.

Later that day he found what he was looking for. A large kitchen, two bathrooms. One connected to the master bedroom which was large and spacious and one for public use. Two other rooms in the house a bit farther than the bedroom. The best thing of all - thick walls and no neighbors.

"Would it be possible for added security in this place?"

"Of course, how secure do you want it?"

"Well, you see we just had a break in and I am a bit shaken up after in. I want this place so secure that no one can get in unless they have a code or key or whatever it is that lets them in."  
"Of course sir, we would be happy. Anything else?"

"What can I do to make it available today?" 'Might as well flirt back if it will get Shuichi out of that house.' Yuki thought to himself.

"Could I have your autograph?" 'how predictable' he thought

"Of course"

"So by what time would I be able to move in. I am sure you understand my haste." Yuki mentally slapped himself for the old English word choice but played it off. He could easily have the movers be there today and with luck, sleep in their new house that night. What Shuichi would like the most was that it was pretty close to NG and a block away from Hiro's house. This thought alone let him feel a bit more secure, knowing that should anything happen that the man was close by to be called on.

"Would 4pm be acceptable?"

"It is perfect."

With that he made his way back to his house and made arrangements to get things taken care of for the shift in furniture and belongings. He walked in to hear the two of them talking about giving Hiro and Suguru an all instrumental piece to show them off for once. Hiro seemed excited.

That night Shuichi slept in Yuki's arms in the new house as the man just looked at one solitary e-mail.

All it read was:

'it's not over'


	12. Product of Hate

Chapter 12: Product of Hate

It had been a month since the couple had moved and things seemed to be getting back to it's usual pace. Yuki had made a habit to take Shuichi to and from work, the thought of that one piece of mail still bothering him as it sat in his inbox. Things may have appeared the same but Yuki knew better, Shuichi had changed permanently and they grew accustomed to it. The boy wasn't as naïve as he appeared to be anymore, his smile only reserved for the writer or singing. Of course Shuichi had returned to his normal self on most occasions but the distant look in his eyes never failed to leave him. Shuichi thought more before speaking, he wasn't loud or annoying, he was like any other adult. Yuki found himself on most occasions missing it but his lover was still unpredictable as ever. It took Eiri five years to return to his old self, given time he was sure the singer could do the same. Eiri would support his lover as much as he could, but he felt uneasy. Shuichi always asked what the matter was, rushed, he would come up with some mundane excuse that Shuichi half believed. The truth was that no matter how happy and celebratory things got, he was constantly paranoid and felt he would always be that way until the true villain was captured.

Villain?

Who was truly the villain? Was it the person behind these acts? Eiri thought he had some part to play as well, had he been nicer to the vocalist, Taki would have never been able to rap the man. He would never been able to get those pictures because three men wouldn't be plunging themselves into his lover simultaneously. They could have avoided all this had he been different. If he would have been more accepting of his lover, he could have saved him the same fate that he was befallen as a child.

A child.

Shuichi was a man when this had happened. Was that why he was springing back so easily? Well, not easily, he was still suffering internally and he knew it. His lover didn't need to vocalize his thoughts anymore, Yuki could read him easily even with the new spirit he housed.

"Eiri?" A voice called him from his thoughts as he sat in his bed, his back against the headboard. He was bare after an afternoon break from writing, his lover next to him also clad in his birthday suit. Shuichi was propped on his elbows, his stomach against the mattress, his tight perked ass taunting Eiri still even after all the activities they went through. Yuki just sat there, the only covering he had was a thin black satin sheet covering his groin, part of his pubic hair above the surface. Yuki knew Shuichi was looking provocatively at the blonde and relished the thought that he could turn his soon to be husband on so easily.  
A low grunt was Shuichi's only reply as the pink haired singer inched his way north and stole a kiss from the mind wandering singer. A bit taken aback the writer pinned him down and began to run his fingers over hot flesh, a smile plastered on his face as he tickled the boy who gave out a yelp and followed with a burst of laughter.

Shuichi was truly himself with Yuki and he loved that thought.

In a hasty return, Shuichi leaned forward and bit the man's ear who jumped back in surprise, Shuichi pounced on him and returned the attack. Laughter filled the house, each one getting equal revenge with the evidence of the love making beforehand still on their beings. Neither one cared. The only thing that had mattered, for that moment, that instant was the one in front of them.

Yuki managed to pin the boys hand and chastely kissed him, he drew his ear in and mumbled the words Shuichi loved to hear.

"I love you Shu. I love you."

Shuichi took his mouth and showed him his appreciation, his reply being a faint nuzzle on the nose and a hickey on his neck. Yuki had marked Shuichi up countless times before however Yuki rarely let his lover return the 'favor'. Shuichi loved making it known that Yuki was his and his alone and loved it when Yuki relinquished that control.

Later that evening, the laughter had died and was replaced with gentle snoring, flesh rubbing flesh in an intoxicating sound. The pair was asleep, embraced together. Yuki held his lover tight who held those strong warm arms possessively.

A shadow gleaming through the window of a human figure.

Outside a cry of laughter was exasperated, the figure leaving.

It wasn't until the next day that Yuki noticed a difference. That difference was sitting in his email account, the inbox claiming new mail.

"What's wrong Eiri?" The voice of the male pop star rang out behind him and he jumped. He read the e-mail once, twice, even a third time and nothing changed. The block words stayed there and provoked him, begging for a reply to their threats.

The email had no return address which was why Eiri had suspected it in the first place, he wasn't even sure that was possible. Then he opened it and felt what little happiness he had leave him. Shuichi decided to walk towards his lover and read over his shoulder what was bothering him. Reading out loud, Shuichi was unsure of how to feel. How was he supposed to act, then he read silently to himself the second time as it read:

'You think I wouldn't find you? I know where you live, I am still here you bastard. You took what was important to me and for that, I will kill the one person you give a damn, then I will string your fucking neck. Yes, that's right, I'm alive. I'm coming, better treasure what you have until you loose it.'

At first Shuichi panicked, the memories returning o him in a blaze but settled down as Yuki pulled him to his lap as he sat on the leather office chair. He wrapped him in his arms and pulled his head down to rest on Shuichi's. He closed his eyes, he did not want him to notice the fear he held or the anger that boiled inside. His thoughts were returned to reality when the boy placed his tender lips to his own, consolidation if possible. Then the TV became more audible in the living room, and he could hear the banging on his front door.

Only a few people were privy to know the code and have the key to get to his door, the only two being Shuichi's best friend Hiro and His brother Tatsuha. Other than that he had to buzz them in.  
"It's Hiro." Shuichi reassured him and the television switched to one of Shuichi's songs. It was "Break Through" one of Yuki's favorites, Shuichi left his lap to go to the guitarist who was publicizing how they sold more than any other record combined. He was especially ecstatic when Shuichi told him they were recording the instrumental piece today, the one with only Hiro and Suguru. It was meant to proclaim how good the rest of the band was, and more importantly it was to show how much support Shuichi had on stage.

They talked a bit and Hiro was trying to coax the man into coming in, apparently needed one more voice recording and they would be done for the day. Actually, for the week. Shuichi had made up for all his work already and needed to sing the chorus for one of the singles releasing next week.

'already releasing one and ready to release another' Yuki thought to himself, how he kept up was beyond him. He only wished he could keep up with his books as much as Shuichi kept up with his music.  
The boy returned to Yuki and knew he had heard his conversation from the other room, asking if he wouldn't mind taking them. Hiro offered of course to take the man but knew how much of a guard dog Yuki was of Shuichi, Hiro wasn't sure how he should take that either. Happy his friend was safe? Jealous his friend was all over someone else, the same attention he used to be basking in? Hiro shook his head and left the couple blocks to work, they had a party to go to.

Hiro wasn't sent to get him for work, they had a small party in store for him because of all the effort he put in they now had the highest selling record available, or in some countries it was sold out. It beat Nittle Grasper's CD's, it smothered opposition and Shuichi wasn't even aware of it.

Of course Yuki was in on it, how else was he going to convince the star to go to work when he had the opportunity to spend a lazy day in the arms of a very famous and sought out writer whose words elicited strong results? Yuki had agreed of course, the man in his lap deserved it. He worked very hard for what he had now and he didn't want to deny him anything. The e-mail in his inbox however was the item that gave him second thoughts.

He knew where they lived, big deal. He couldn't get in, even the American psycho of a manager couldn't get by the defenses. He always knew Shuichi worked in NG and had the opportunity, he never seized it and with all the threats and growing fans, security had increased. Yuki felt that if they went, he was going to. A break wouldn't kill him, only his editor when she would find out he had been slacking off.

Yuki took him to NG Productions and found amusement in the spectacle before him. Shuichi was pounced on by Ryuichi who gave him the news that he had beaten his idols records and expectations. Yuki wasn't sure if he ever seen Shuichi buzz with such intensity, his Shu was back for that moment and he made sure to keep close watch of him, hoping not to miss a a second.

The party raged, unaware a familiar presence made it's way into the studio and had cut off the cameras. Unaware that danger was approaching.

K was in America temporarily as he tried to work out the partner deal between NG and XMR under Noriko's orders, combining the two biggest music franchises just made sense. He wished him luck though from where he was and was saddened he couldn't go to the party but his business was more important, he was making history.

Suguru sat at the corner, a smile on his face as his dreams were coming true, he beat his cousin and that was all that mattered, Hiro also happy for the news. Hiro picked up Shuichi and began joking with the boy. In five years and they still acted like high school students at times, if only it was possible to always be that innocent.

Sakano was happy, sitting contently in his chair as he heard the lyrics of the new singles going on in the background. Yuki had to admit that they didn't sound to bad and was rather enjoying them. He pulled Shuichi from Hiro's shoulders who relinquished him willingly and pulled him in for an embrace. Shuichi looked up and whispered in his ear.

"I couldn't of done it without you babe."

With that Shuichi went towards the refreshment table to pick them up something to eat. The table sitting next to the door as it swung open unrepentantly.

In that moment, Yuki knew something was not right. He knew he should have stayed home. He knew something was going to happen.

He couldn't run away from it forever.

A gunshot rang out and Yuki dropped to his stomach, Shuichi being pulled down by his friend who was near him. The rest of the band quickly following suit as Ryuichi was dragged down by Suguru.  
Taki walked in with an American, the same one who had beaten them before.

Had no one heard the round?

Yuki glanced over his shoulder to see the victim of the first shot. Or rather what was left of him, poor Sakano still sat there in his chair, the shot gun blast tore open his stomach, his innards expelled on his lap and they drifted to the floor. His body slumped over and fell in a pile of bile next to the steel chair.

Yuki was scared.

The rest of them had realized what was going on, they noticed who was killed in a moment of hatred. Shuichi was close to crying, his friend coving his small body with his own. Yuki could see him clearly.

"Get the fuck up and go to that god damn corner or else you'll end up like that dumb fuck! Shindou stays!"

Yuki refused to move in the beginning as the rest had, he wanted them in the furthest corner. Farthest from the door or window, farthest from escaping.

Yuki stood up only to be yelled at.

"Get the fuck over there or else I'll fucking kill him!"

Taki wasn't the Taki he was used to. He was cynical, insane and angry. His American friend took the liberty to grab the pink hair Yuki loved running his hands through and dragging him towards his boss. Taki was enjoying every minute of it. All Yuki could do was clench his fists and teeth and hold out as long as possible for a clear shot. Hiro was also in the same predicament.

"Mother fucking bastard!" Taki screamed, kicking the boy in the stomach who cried out in pain.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead!" a voice yelled out, it was Ryuichi who showed his cold nerve, his face contorted in anger. He was being restrained by Suguru from almost being shot to protect a friend.  
"Confused still? I thought that fucking lying bastard Tohma told you! Oh, that's right, he got off easy and is in jail." He kicked Shuichi in the chest and continued "Tohma never told you about my brother did he? I had a damn brother who was opposite of me, he lived in the states so it was a surprise when he showed up. Of course by then I was trapped in Tohma's fucking trap." Taki took the end of the handgun he had (his partner with the shot gun) and smashed it against Shuichi's jaw, blood drawn to the surface. "I was told to have my way then kill this bitch. What happens? Tohma invites my brother over, kills my damn friend and when I restrained him my brother freaked out. Told me not to kill him and shit. I threw Tohma in the room. Later the fuck on, when I dragged him to my room, he killed my other band mate. He told me to deal with it and that he wanted the fucking kid dead. I wanted more fun and rejected him. He fucking told my brother he would kill me if he didn't do as asked, he was told to go in and kill Shindou, hurt him and make it look good."

Taki hit the boy again, Yuki now being restrained by Hiro. "My brother, my twin I tell you goes in to make it look good, you!" he pointed the weapon at Yuki "Tried to escape, the next thing I know this fucker Killed my god damn brother. Do you honestly expect me to fucking let that slide?" Taki returned to bludgeoning Shuichi, slamming the butt of the gun into his face, his temple, his chin, his neck and any other body part not bleeding, bruised or broken. Shuichi was shaking as he let his finger's slide from his shirt. Yuki broke free and was going to kill the man got hit by the same weapon used on Shuichi. Falling to the floor he reached out for his lover and covered his body with his own. No part of the boy was exposed, all that was out was Yuki's hot flesh on his back and head. Yuki didn't care what they did to him, he loved the boy, he would do anything to protect him. Taki continued the assault, welts quickly forming on the novelist body. Hiro moved to help out, he ran towards them only to have another gunshot ring out. Yuki froze, unable to see what was going on. The only thing he saw aside from the blood that dripped from fresh wounds was Shuichi's hurt face, out cold. His strawberry sent was still with him, even with such an overwhelming presence of metallic blood.

Hiro's knee had been shot by the hand held. Should he have been thankful that it wasn't the shot gun that inflicted the wound? Hiro was down, clutching his legs as he screamed. Suguru ran to his side as non-threatening as possible, fear still etched in him.

Ryuichi was the only one to do any damage. The singer ran faster than the others could believe and had punched the American in the face, it threw him off guard, the weapon dropping to the floor in front of the injured guitarist. Ryuichi was quickly knocked out by the brute and was motionless on the ground.

Two final bullets were released.

Two bodies had fallen to the ground.

Yuki looked up, for the first time since protecting his love. Both Taki and his accomplice were shot, blood draining from the hole in each of their foreheads. Such procession, no hesitation, who…

Yuki looked around, the gun still extinguishing smoke from the hand of the murderer. He seemed ok with what he did, a smile on his face. Hiro just looked back and said "I've protected him for a long time, I'm not about to stop now."

"you…you did this before?"

"let's just say that this is our secret, I don't want Shuichi to know."

"You killed for him?"

This time it was Suguru who spoke, fear no longer in his eyes, Yuki began dialing authorities.

"Yes and I hope it is the last time too…" Hiro lost consciousness and it made Yuki wonder what was done that Hiro had to take a life, how had Shuichi never known?

Shuichi's eyes began to flutter open before they made their way in the building, the only thing he heard or saw was Yuki before drifting back to darkness, the last sentence he heard being his lover's voice as he called out.

"Don't leave me."


	13. A Gentle Touch

Chapter 13: A Gentle Touch

"Harder Eiri! Stop teasing me." He was only happy to comply. His hands worked the fine muscles under his husbands skin, his back had been bothering him for some time and Eiri knew why. Ever since they got married they had enjoyed each other's company for two weeks straight, it was no surprise he was hurting. So here Yuki was, massaging his lover's back because he felt a bit guilty being the one who always had pleasure and rarely the soreness following the ordeal.

It had been five months since the ordeal at the studio, five months since three bodies were carried out of the building that day. Hiro needed knee replacement surgery and had to learn to walk again basically. If he wasn't apart of a band that was internationally recognized, who knows how things would have turned up, instead because money was not a factor in his situation, he was walking again without aid last week. He was making quick progress and Shuichi had been there to help.

Shuichi got off a bit more lucky than his friends, sure he had a lot of broken bones and such and couldn't talk for two weeks, his jaw a mess from the beating but he made an even faster recovery. Shuichi never did know that his best friend killed the man he was so afraid of. All he knew, the police gunned him down when they arrived, no one told him a word of the truth. Yuki was fearful how he would take the news and the others promised not to say a word.

Yuki only had bruises, nothing major. Suguru more or less eased up, especially with Hiro.

Others might be afraid of him, I wasn't, I just had questions I knew he wouldn't mind answering for me. Problem was separating him and Shuichi or Shuichi and me, the kid just attached himself to one or the other. I understood why of course, he could behind the front all he wanted but I was the one who he bore his soul to. He was himself around me and me alone. That thought alone made me feel solace.  
"Eiri. Your hands work wonders. I love how you can make me feel so good." He chuckled lightly and whispered in his ear.

"I think that I established that for the past two weeks…without rest." Shuichi turned around, his bare body still taunting the man. Shuichi brought his hand up to his chest and toyed with his own nipple. "And you loved every minute of it."

"Damn tease." Yuki growled and nuzzled his neck, his hands roaming the singer's smaller frame.

"ugh, Eiri wait" Shuichi brought his hand to the man's face and gently dragged it across his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I want you so badly but I hurt. My ass feels like someone removed a ten year old kid from it and .."

"and?"

The boy blushed lightly and Eiri asked him to continue. They were husbands now, they should be open for anything.

"Well, my dick hurts so badly. I think we over did it a bit."

"But you're still horney." He smiled and looked at his lover who just cuddled against his lover.

"We'll have plenty of chances. Tomorrow I have work and I'd like to be able to stand on my feet for a minute or sit down without cringing in pain." He kissed his husband lightly and fell into a peaceful slumber, Yuki soon joining him.

Shuichi awoke to the slow steady breathing of his lover, his arms laced around his waist. Yuki's face buried in Shuichi's shoulder. They been through so much, it was hard to believe it themselves. No matter how many times there life was in danger, or how many times in the past they suffered from miscommunication or Eiri's harsh personality, they got to this point. They were married, hopelessly in love and made hot passionate love every hour of the day for the past two weeks. Shuichi was in a lot of pain, he wouldn't admit it to his handsome bed mate but he doubted he could leave the bed.

In the end, he couldn't. Yuki had to shower him, dress him and take care of him. He had to call off work and his band mates found it entertaining trying to guess why their singer couldn't leave home after two weeks of personal time. They knew the truth, after all there could be very few possibilities.

Shuichi eventually succumbed to sleep again, however Eiri wasn't getting back to work. He slipped out of their house and made his was to NG Productions. He had a certain question for a certain long haired guitarist.

Eiri wasn't sure how he felt about Shuichi meeting with a murderer but then thought about how contradictory his thoughts had been, in any case he wanted to make sure that what had happened then would not be coming back. He just got used to the idea of keeping his Shuichi to himself, he wasn't about to share him with anyone.

When he arrived, he made his way to the studio they had always preformed in and met the eyes of a familiar manager who seemed more enraged than he should have been. Had something happened?

"So why the hell are you here? Don't you think you've done enough, seeing as to how you screwed my star singer until he couldn't stand."

Yuki kept his resolve as best he could as he responded. "I don't know why your so pissed, we had our honeymoon so it isn't uncommon that we'd have sex during that time. Look, where is Hiro?"

"You take my singer and now you want the guitarist too. Going to have your way with them both?"

"Where is he?" He was beginning to become annoyed

"Probably fucking my keyboardist, I don't know."

Yuki shook his head and was about to leave when his name was called out behind him. Yuki turned to see the very man he was looking for.

"Looking for me?"

He nodded and followed the man to another room, deserted of life inside.

"I know what you want to ask me."

"And that would be?"

"Sit down and I'll explain everything."

Yuki had to adjust his weight in his seat, Shuichi wasn't the only person being dominated during their two week bliss and Yuki was feeling the effects. He didn't have it as badly as Shuichi but he had issues sitting none the same.

"It was back in our sophomore year of high school and we were actually being recognized as a decent band and Shuichi wasn't too accepted in school. People were jealous of him."

"sounds like a common problem."

"Well, it didn't help…you can't let him know I told you. Shuichi had a girlfriend before he met you, she seemed nice and all, seemed being the operative word. She used him. Told him she cared about him and made him feel important. He most likely never told you but his father never accepted him for him. Shuichi was never smart enough or good enough to meet his expectations, he still isn't. His father disowned him basically when he announced he was gay. He wanted someone to love him, care for him and accept him. I was here for him but that wasn't the kind of love he wanted." Hiro looked at the table and then met Eiri's gaze before continuing.

"She was practically perfect. I decided something was up, there has to be a reason why out of the blue a good looking girl would take to Shuichi, the class dunce and clown. They never even met before. I followed her one day. She went to some deserted alleyway and before you know it, some boy meets her, she kissed him and informed him how she had him eating out of her hand. I was pissed, she was using him for some reason. That's when I noticed the guy. He was some football player who had beaten Shuichi before because the girls found the pair of us attractive."

"Attractive?"

"We used to play gay to get out of detention and sorts by fooling the girls that we wanted 'alone time' when in reality we'd sneak through a window or something. The girls loved the gay persona, they love two guys going at it so we made them believe what never went on."

Yuki highly doubted that but remained silent.

"He was pissed at Shu because he had a crush on some girl who used Shuichi as an excuse so she didn't have to get into a relationship with him. He was pissed and tried to fuck Shu over. It didn't work of course so he made Shuichi fall in love with her. When I told Shu what happened, he didn't believe me. He hid from everyone, he knew I had no reason to lie to him and knew I told him the truth. He just kind of, broke. He thought someone liked him only to find it a sick joke. The boy was pissed, he didn't get the revenge he wanted and he decided to plan something drastic."

"Drastic?"

"He was planning on hurting Shu in a way he wouldn't be able to be fixed. He came to school that day with a gun. He got the idea from some American incident in a school. I wasn't stupid, I saw what was going on and I was afraid of losing my best friend. All he knows is that the boy moved away, he was heart broken until he saw you the one day. Then he became infatuated."

"what really happened?" Yuki rubbed his eyes, it was no surprise that he had a girlfriend at some time. Maybe he was a bit more tired than he thought?

"He tried to kill Shuichi and I wouldn't have that. I confronted him before he got to school, he tried to take me down first to get him and I managed to knock the gun from his hands. I picked it up and shot him twice in the head. He died, I didn't care."

"You didn't care?"

"Not one bit. I was the most morbid bastard in school. Probably still am, that's why my mother wanted me to become a doctor. During anatomy class I was the first to de-skin the cat or cut open it's skull. I think I even used to collect the body parts. Death is death, I didn't care, he deserved it and Shuichi was safe."

Yuki wasn't sure if he should be afraid of the man before him. He took a life twice and felt no remorse, yet here he was freaking out over blood even years after the incident.

"I don't know if I should be impressed or afraid of you." He said it bluntly.

He smiled and looked at the blonde. "I thought something was up, I guess something dark was in your history."

"I thought you were too mature for your age and for the people you hang out with."

He laughed and walked to the door. "Shuichi needs you, you should get going."

And he did.

A couple weeks later Shuichi was at his debut concert again and they were close to the end of the program. Yuki was backstage, watching his bouncy husband on stage as he grind against the mike stand. Yuki could feel his pant's tightening.

The audience erupted with applause as they finished yet another song. Shuichi looked at yuki who only smiled, his arousal slightly noticeable. Shuichi smiled, more fun was awaiting him when he got home.  
Shuichi looked at the audience and yelled through the mike.

"We have a new piece prepared for tonight. Guess what guys? I'm not in it!" questionable looks were exchanged as Shuichi continued. " This piece was made for my band mates who have helped me through all this and have patience I can never understand. Hiro has been here for me since grade school and we started the band back in high school. Suguru is a genius with the key board and has, in my opinion and I am sure you all too, beaten Tohma's skill and I for one think we are up there with Nittle Grasper. Don't you think?"

The group was loud and supportive as Shuichi walked off stage to his lover.

"Think we have time for a quickie backstage?" Yuki asked lightly in his lover's ear. He looked up and grinned whispering back "Why else did I do what I did with 'blind Game Again?' Come on, we don't have much time."

There was no foreplay or dwelling kisses, it was just sex. Shuichi got what he had asked for and allowed himself to get a swift taking, he moaned loudly as his lover entered him, thankful for the loud music going on. He panted wildly as Yuki hit his sweet spot over and over again, his lover climaxing twice during the short time they were entangled together. Shuichi finally came in his lovers hands and was quickly cleaned up. No matter how fast and primal their lust, Yuki was always gentle. He had a gentle touch that Shuichi was addicted to, the thing he searched for almost his whole life.

"Thanks." He murmured before going back on stage as if nothing ever happened, Yuki licking the remains of their session, Shuichi's cum off his fingers. It tasted good and Yuki found it intoxicating. He felt like he'd have to suck his lover off when they got home to indulge in his tastes. He was sure Shuichi wouldn't complain.  
Shuichi closed the concert and went back to his lover, he leaned up and kissed the man with as much passion as he could muster, whispering in his ear the very words he could never be tired of.

"I love you."

"I love you too Shuichi.

Somehow it felt like nothing would ever happen, finally a happy couple. Things started to look a whole lot brighter.

END


End file.
